Pursuit of Love
by TheLovelyReaper
Summary: Sesshomaru, the head of a massive business empire, discovers he has a son. The mother: Rin, a woman he thought he would never see again. Will she allow him into the life she has built for their son? Or will he lose her forever?
1. Chapter 1

"How long has it been since we visited Hokkaido?"

"Three-four years, why?"

"It just seems like so much longer."

Sesshomaru's servant nodded in agreement at this, smiling. Currently residing in Tokyo, he didn't get to visit Hokkaido often. And when he did, he preferred places such as this that were a bit cleaner than home. Currently he was on his way to a park to enjoy the fresh mountain air before having to go to a four-hour meeting with a representative of his family's business empire. They parked along the street and he stepped out, taking a deep breath. Women stopped to look at the demon male, something he was used to. His hair alone tended to earn him stares in this country, but his exotic appearance also caught the eyes of many ladies. His face held deep magenta markings and his golden eyes were icy. He had the facial features like that of his father, but the attitude of his father. Staying stoic, he ignored the stares and moved to sit on a bench. Children played on the park, squealing and laughing loudly. Though his father had pushed, he never married or had children of his own. They were merely distractions. Always getting hurt or sick, it was simply too much work. For example, the child who had just run face-first into the bench.

"Are you okay little one?" he sighed, helping the child up.

The child stood to face him and he was immediately taken aback. It was like looking into a mirror. From his snow white hair to the moon on his forehead, the boy looked just like him. But his brown eyes, though familiar, belonged to someone else. He nodded, dashing away his tears with the back of his hand.

"I-I'm good," he said quietly.

Sesshomaru held him in place for a moment, inspecting the damage. There was a nasty bump starting to swell on the boy's head. Sighing, he stood.

"Come, let's find your mother. "

"Okay…"

The boy took his hand and walked back toward the park. He pointed to a woman sitting alone on a bench, reading a book, and the demon instantly knew who she was.

 _Rin…_

That was one woman he would never forget. He remembered her body pinned beneath his own, his name rolling off her lips. It had only been for a few days. They both knew that he had no desire to be tied down and neither did she. Even so, he thought of her often. She was the best lover he had even brought to bed.

The boy hurried to her and she gasped softly, holding his face in her hands as she checked the bump.

"He ran into the bench," Sesshomaru stated, "You should keep an eye on your child."

She looked up, sharp tongue poised to strike. When her eyes met his, she was rendered speechless. This made him smirk.

"Or should I say _our_ child."

"How did you- "

"Oh, please. Only an imbecile wouldn't be able to see the resemblance. So, what is his name?"

"Yuki. His name is Yuki."

He nodded once, kneeling beside his son. The child stared up at him curiously.

"How old are you, Yuki?"

"Three. Who are you?"

"My name is Sesshomaru. I'm your father."

"Nuh-uh, daddy is in heaven. Momma said so," he replied matter-of-factly.

Sesshomaru cast a suspicious look at Rin, who shrugged. Then she picked him up carefully.

"Let's go get some ice on that so the swelling can go down."

"Okay! Bye Sesshomaru!"

He waved numbly as his only (known) child was carried off. Thinking fast, he opened his phone and pressed one number.

"I need information on somebody."

It had taken an hour, but the swelling went down and the bump was slowly becoming a dark bruise. The entire time, Yuki talked about the man in the park with the funny face. Rin smiled and conversed, hiding the deep ache she felt. All these years and Sesshomaru was as beautiful as the day they had said goodbye. She was a secretary to the Hokkaido rep, ordered to keep the boss company. Not in the way she had imagined though. Days were spent showing him around and hiking, while nights were spent in his bed. Their "relationship" lasted a week. That was all either of them wanted anyway. She couldn't afford the distraction of a real relationship. Despite the fact that they used the utmost care when sleeping together, she still found herself pregnant with his child a month later. Her job provided enough money and benefits for her to be able to care for him and do her job.

As she laid Yuki down for bed, she kissed his forehead.

"I love you, my sweet pup."

"To the moon and back momma?"

"To the moon and back."

He smiled, nestling down into his blankets. She watched him fall asleep, stunned by how much he looked like his father. A knock sounded at the door of their apartment and she answered it cautiously.

"Think of the devil…"

Sesshomaru stood in the doorway alone, his body tense and impatient. In one hand he held a bottle of expensive-looking wine. Not wanting to deal with him right that moment, she tried to shut the door. He blocked it with his foot.

"May I come in?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Not really, there is too much we need to talk about."

Rin rolled her eyes, opening the door. He entered without a word. His eyes scanned the room coolly, as if taking in every detail.

"What do you want?"

He set the bottle down on the counter, smiling.

"So, I'm dead?"

"What else do you expect me to tell a three-year-old? 'Your daddy is the ruler of a business empire and probably won't even want you'?"

She had him there. As he looked thoughtfully at the ground, she opened and poured the wine into two glasses. Sesshomaru took his and chugged it.

"So," he started once more, "When is his birthday?"

"June 12th."

"Why did you choose Yuki?"

"Because he came out with hair as white and soft as fresh snow."

"That's must have been something beautiful."

She nodded and a tense silence hung between them. Not thinking, he kissed her. His lips moved gentle, yet firm against her own. It took all her strength to pull away. He grimaced before heading down the hall.

"Where are you going?!"

She chased after him, ending up in Yuki's room. He sat down on the edge of his bed and simply watched their son sleep. Rin could see mixed emotions on his face. Pride, regret, melancholy…fear? Kissing the boy's forehead, he rose and walked over to his ex-lover. A look of determination now dominated his features. Not wanting to wake the boy, he pulled her into the living room.

"I want to be part of his life."

"Okay, but that'll be a bit-"

"Marry me."

"What?"

"Marry me. Our son will no longer be viewed as a bastard and you two can come live with me in my home."

A peal of laughter escaped her lips. Maybe it was the wine, but this was hilarious to her. He glared down at her with wounded pride.

"What's so funny?"

"You. You just assume that we'll come live with you. Sesshomaru, we have a life out here. I have a job and Yuki is in preschool. We can't just drop everything!"

He scowled and nodded in understanding. It was foolish to assume she'd automatically agree to being his bride like most women. Rin was smart. She knew he was only in it for Yuki.

 _Was he really though?_

Only an idiot wouldn't see her qualities. Rin was sweet, hardworking, and stunning; in his eyes at least. Her hair reminded him of the night sky and he found himself unable to look away from her doe-brown eyes. She was still young, so she could keep up with her duties and bear them more children. The latter thought excited him for a reason he could not pinpoint. Just this morning he despised the idea of his own brats. But seeing Yuki changed that. He was well-behaved, intelligent, and had a smile that set his heart alight. His mother had obviously taught him well. And, if she raised him this well, maybe he wouldn't mind having a few more kids. The process of making them was fun as it is.

"He's only half demon," Rin stated bluntly.

"I figured so, seeing as you're human."

"You hate hanyou."

"I also despise humans, but I found your company most…enjoyable."

Rin flushed red at his burning stare. This was not good. She couldn't let him fluster her like that. All he wanted from her was sex an she had to focus on Yuki's best interest. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door.

"I think you need to go."

"Rin-"

"Please, Sesshomaru. Just go…"

"This isn't over. You are mine, Rin. And so is Yuki. I will have you."

She opened the door and he stormed out. Closing it, she sat down on the couch to cry as the events of the day washed over her. Meanwhile, Sesshomaru stood in the hallway on in complete disbelief. Never had a woman forced him out. He almost smirked at the thought of how much fun he was going to have making her his.

 _This isn't over Rin. We're just getting started._


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, as Rin arrived at work, she received stares from everybody. She looked around nervously, trying to decipher why…Then she saw it. On her desk was an enormous basket of flowers. Roses, daisies, and sunflowers filled it until the mass of flowers was as tall as her. A low whistle sounded behind her.

"He's back, isn't he?"

She turned around to see her best friend, Kagome, leaning against the wall. She was the only person who knew the truth about Yuki. This was a secret she would keep to her grave. Smiling, she plucked a daisy from the pile and placed it behind her ear.

"Yeah. Yuki ran into him at the park yesterday!"

"Does he know?"

"Mhm, he made _that_ fact quite apparent. And you know what's worse?"

"What?"

"The looney asked me to marry him."

Kagome nearly dropped her coffee in shock.

"Mr. I-don't-do-commitments?"

"Yup."

Her friend laughed extremely hard and her phone rang. It was the preschool. Immediately her heart sank. Yuki never got in trouble, he was a good boy. A call usually meant something serious.

"Hello?"

"Miss Honju," The preschool teacher, Kaede, said passively, "A man claiming to be Yuki's father is here demanding we release your child to him. We told him no, but he is very persistent."

"Oh dear god. I'll be right there, thank you."

Rin hung up and turned to the other woman.

" found the preschool. I need to go. Cover for me?"

"Always."

She flashed her a grateful smile before taking off out the door. Speeding all the way to the preschool, she arrived to find Sesshomaru pacing in front of the closed door with near-red eyes. He paused as soon as she came into view. Rin glared up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to pick up my son so we may spend the day together."

"Without my consent?"

"I shouldn't need to have it. He is my child too."

Rolling her eyes, she knocked gently. Kaede peeked out before opening the door. The old woman looked between them warily.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble. Yuki will be coming home now."

"Aye."

She went back in to retrieve Yuki, guiding him out. He immediately attached himself to his mother's leg. Giggling, she picked him up.

"You're early Momma. Is it a special 'casion?

"Nah, I just missed my pup so much I thought I'd get him early."

Sesshomaru's heart sped a bit at her choice of nickname. Pups are what dog demons such as himself referred to their children as. It made him happy to know that she chose to call him that. But there was one thing that bothered him. Stepping forward, he ran his hand through the child's thick, wild hair. Sure enough, he felt a pair of fuzzy ears. Rin tilted her head in confusion and he raised an eyebrow.

"Why do you hide his ears?"

"So he doesn't get picked on by the other children. His markings make him look like a demon, so they leave him alone."

This was understandable. His half-brother was attacked constantly as a child for being a hanyou. Inuyasha would have a field-day when he discovered what happened. Sighing, he turned toward the door.

"Come."

"You can't just order me around!"

"I am taking you to zoo."

Rin started to object, but Yuki was already at the door. A smirk ghosted upon the demon's lips and she scowled. This was just to make himself look good. God forbid that there be a scandal if one day somebody sees the similarities between he and his illegitimate son. Maybe she should just concede and let him claim his son…not. She would never let that happen to her pup. He would not the subject of paparazzi invasion because this stubborn man decided to be selfish. So what if he was beautiful? Sesshomaru needed to see that the world isn't black and white. She went to get into her car, but a firm hand stopped her.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't just leave my car here."

"True…Jaken!"

A short, ugly green creature waddled up to them. He looked at Rin with extreme distaste.

"Please take Rin's car to her home."

"Yes milord."

"Rin, keys."

She looked at Jaken warily, but handed him the keys. He promptly got in and drove away. They walked to his car and she climbed in the back where Yuki was looking around excitedly. Sesshomaru got in front to drive. Their son watched him like a hawk.

"Momma," he said quietly, "Why is Funny Face taking us to the zoo?"

"That is very rude. His face isn't that funny."

"I can hear you. And you have the same face as I do pup."

"Nuh-uh. You have stripes like a tiger!"

"You will too once you transform the first time."

"No he won't," Rin cut in sternly, "He is a half-demon. Their markings are only temporary."

"Speaking of his race, uncover his ears. Nobody will try to mess with him."

Sighing, she moved his hair away from his ears. It immediately fluffed back over them; Yuki laughed at her failure. She smirked and tickled him mercilessly, pinning him to the seat as he squealed. Sesshomaru watched them through the rearview mirror. It really was enchanting to see his soon-to-be mate and pup playing. Rin was so amazing to him. Her scent, her smile, her laugh- everything pulled him in deeper. And soon he would be able to enjoy those things everyday once she agreed to be his wife. All she needed was persuasion. They arrived at the zoo and got out together. The little boy ran to the ticket booth, much to his father's amusement. Such an excitable child…that would fade with time. He had been a rambunctious pup himself. It was somewhere around his tenth birthday that he slowly became the stoic creature he was today.

He paid for their tickets and walked beside Rin as they headed inside, She had the urge to hold his hand in order to not be as awkward, but resisted it. Instead she focused on chasing their son to the Canine habitat. As usual, he was drawn to the African Painted Dogs. A pup wandered up to the glass and stared at him, yapping. Yuki yapped back in the same manner. His father smirked.

"What?"

"The pup said 'You smell funny. You smell like me, but don't.' and he replied 'That's because I'm only half like you.' Now they are trying to plan an escape."

"He's trying to get the pup out?!"

"No-"

Sesshomaru caught Yuki as he jumped to dive over the glass wall.

"Hey!"

"Sorry. You aren't an animal. You stay here."

"Thank you," Rin sighed in exasperation.

He put him on his shoulders and continued on to the wolves. Both their noses wrinkled in distaste. He started toward the primates with Rin following on his heels. Yuki pointed to various monkeys, asking excessive questions. Luckily, his father knew most of the answers. She watched them interact with a small smile. Maybe this wasn't just for his own convenience. It seemed like he really did enjoy spending time with him. Against her better judgement, she tapped his arm.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering, if it isn't too much trouble, would you mind watching Yuki tonight? I have a meeting with an important client."

"What do I have to do?"

"Just eat dinner with him, watch tv, and give him his bath. If I'm not home by them, please put him to bed."

"I can't cook," he said bluntly.

"You don't have to. I'll have dinner on the stove. You just need to put it on plates for he and you."

"Okay. What time should I be by?"

"Six would be perfect."

He nodded in understanding, turning back to the glass where their son was staring at the gorilla in deep fascination. It stunned him how much they were alike. His plan was right on schedule, which pleased him. The faster everything moved along, the faster he would have both his mate and his son living with him.

 _And the faster he would have Rin in his bed._

He shook away the perverted thought and suggested they move on. After they finished seeing all the animals twice, he drove them home so Rin could get ready while he prepared himself for the night ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

Rin was putting her shoes on as Sesshomaru was arriving. She was clad in a tight fitting yellow dress and she wore very little makeup. It wasn't like she needed it anyway. She had a natural beauty that he hated to see concealed by cosmetics. It also agitated him that her dress was so tight but he kept that to himself. No need to poke the bear. After giving Yuki a kiss goodbye, she gave him a list of instructions and emergency numbers. Then she bolted out the door. Feeling a small tug at his leg, he glanced down to see Yuki.

"I'm hungry."

"Let's eat then."

He followed a mouthwatering scent to the kitchen, where he discovered two baked chicken breasts. Placing the smaller one on a sectioned plate, he filled both with mashed potatoes and green beans that had been set alongside the chicken. Then he carried their plates to the table. As he started to eat, Sesshomaru noticed Yuki was simply staring at his food.

"What's wrong?" he grunted.

"It's too big."

"So cut it."

"I can't. That's Momma's job."

Sighing at his own ignorance, he cut the meat into bite-sized pieces with his claws. His son grinned and clapped.

"That was cool!"

His heart swelled at this. The child ate two piece before stopping and looking up at him.

"I'm thirsty."

He set his utensils down and walked to the kitchen to fill a cup with apple juice, only to return and find that it was the wrong cup.

" _Fifteen minutes in and already a servant._ " He thought with slightly frustrated amusement.

Once he was sure everything was perfect, he sat back down to finish his food. Yuki finished first, so he allowed him to watch a bit of television while her ate and cleaned up. A quick glance at the list told him they had an hour of TV time before it was bath time. He took a seat on the couch to watch whatever mind-numbing kids show had been put on. Oddly enough, it was a documentary on Vikings.

"I remember them. Crude, but respectable."

He could've sworn his son turned around 360. Amber eyes widened to the size of saucers as Sesshomaru's son scuttled toward him.

"You knew the Vikings?"

"I fought with them."

"Wow! Who else did you know?"

"I've known all the great warriors," he said plainly, secretly enjoying the boy's interest in his history.

"Even the samurais?"

"Especially the samurais."

Sesshomaru spent the next hour telling him the great battles he had fought and the warriors he met, g-rated version of course. His pride grew as the young boy hung on his every word. By the time he needed to take a bath, they had reached the Huns.

"But I don't wanna take a bath," Yuki whined.

"How about this: If you take a bath and get into bed like a good boy, I'll tell you about how I once helped slay a dragon?"

At a speed only possible due to demonic blood, his son was down the hall in seconds. He filled the tub partially with warm water and bubbles before setting the child inside. Then he wet his hair, careful not to get any in his ears, and shampooed his hair. With his hand wet, he could clearly see that his ears were white with black tips. Once his hair was rinsed, he cleaned them with a washcloth.

"Mr. Funny Doggy," Yuki said, using the nickname he had come up with, "Why are you here?"

"You're just asking this now?"

He only received a nod.

"Well, your mother had a meeting tonight."

"So? Kagome comes over when that happens."

"I wanted to though."

"Why?"

"Because I wanted to get to know you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm your dad."

"No, Daddy is in heaven with Grandma and Pop."

Sesshomaru's heart twisted a bit at this. How dare Rin tell his son that he was dead! But, could he blame her? Of course she could've come to him, but with his schedule that would be nearly impossible. And would he have even believed her? Probably not. Not with how many women tried to trap him. Even if he did believe her, he probably would have thrown money at her and said to get rid of it. When it came to the bottom line, she didn't do anything wrong. He was really a cold-hearted bastard. The splash of water on his face shook him from his thoughts once more. Yuki was giggling, holding a rubber duck with a mouth that squirted water. Smirking, he splashed back. They splashed back and forth until the water started to get cold, then he dried him off with a soft towel. The easiest part was putting him in pajamas and tucking him into bed.

"Now for that bedtime story."

He proceeded to spin him a tale of his time in the feudal era, remembering the time he helped destroy the dragon known as Ryukotsusei. Of course he embellished it so the child wouldn't be frightened, but he still packed it with plenty of action. Yuki slowly fell asleep as he spoke, smiling. By the time he was done, he was out like a light. He pulled the blanket over him carefully, brushing his lips over his son's forehead affectionately. The front door clicked and he moved to it with superhuman speed. Rin entered with a sheepish smile. She smelled of another male, which angered him. An annoyed growl involuntarily escaped his lips.

"I know, I'm late. Sorry, he kept insisting on going over different details of the campaign and I lost track of time."

"He wanted into your pants."

"Sesshomaru," she said in a shocked tone, "How could you even think such a thing?"

Without missing a beat, he pushed her up against a wall. His hand pinned beside her head and his knee went between her thighs. Her cheeks darkened to a delectable red. Sesshomaru grazed her neck with his nose while cupping her with his free hand. Her heat was almost pulsating.

"Because," he whispered in her ear, "I know the feeling."

He nipped her neck and a quiet moan escaped her lips. This wasn't good. She was losing control. Why did he still have this effect over her after so many years? Sesshomaru smelled her scent change from arousal to fear and backed off immediately. Rin watched his eyes go from dark red to amber once more and sighed softly in relief. Moving past him, she went into the kitchen to pour them both a much needed drink.

"Yuki went to bed fairly quick. I told him stories of my days as a general."

"Ah, you bored him with old war stories."

"On the contrary, he seemed quite interested in my history."

"I bet. He loves history."

"I'm glad we have that in common."

She smiled into her wine as she took a sip.

"So, what do you tell him about me?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you just say his daddy is in heaven or is there an actual story?"

"Oh," Rin swirled her glass thoughtfully, "I told him his daddy was a great hero who would have loved to meet him and is looking down on him from heaven."

"And he believes you?"

"So far. He asked to see a picture of you one time."

"What did you show him?"

She bit her lip gently and stood, gesturing for him to follow. He obeyed, suspicious. Rin led him to Yuki's room, carefully slipping her hand beneath the boy's pillow and pulling out a slightly worn piece of paper. It was a picture he had taken the last time he was there.

 _They had planned to go to the beach, but the typhoon warnings forbade them from doing so. Bored and with Rin too sore to "play", he allowed Rin to indulge in her curiosity as to what he'd look like as a human. She trimmed his hair to his shoulders and applied concealer to all of his demonic markings except the crescent on his forehead. Not that he would ever say so out loud, but he had to admit that she did a good job. He seriously looked human aside from his moon. Rin pulled out a camera and he snarled in protest. There was no way in hell he'd ever allow this to be on film. It was embarrassing enough that he let her do it in the first place!_

 _"Please, just one?"_

 _"Fuck no."_

 _"It will be for my eyes only, promise. I just want a memento of our time together."_

 _"Getting sentimental?"_

 _"Not exactly. You're leaving tomorrow and I want something to remember you by."_

He almost laughed at the irony. She had gotten a memento alright, but it definitely wasn't the picture. Rin took it back with a small shrug.

"It was the closest thing I had to a picture. He sleeps with it every night. By the way, how long did it take for your hair to grow back?"

"About a day. His hair will be like mine once he reaches six years."

Sesshomaru led her back out, walking toward the door.

"I have a meeting with some of my executives in the morning, so I should take my leave."

"How long will you be in Hokkaido?"

"As long as it takes for you to marry me," he deadpanned.

Rin gawked at his audacity and he patted her on the head like a child, walking out the door. Collecting her wits, the petite woman poked her head out and called after him.

"Your arrogance is unbecoming, you mangy mutt!"

Sesshomaru's head snapped to look at her with a growl and he stalked back toward the apartment. Terrified, she shut and locked the door. The knb jiggled twice before he gave up and sighed in relief, sinking down beside the door.

"My son's father is a psycho…"


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello loyal readers! As of recent, I've been thinking of expanding this story into a second story involving Kagome and Inuyasha in this universe. Please tell me what you guys think in the reviews, thank you!**_

As Rin was heading to work the next day, her phone rang. It was Kagome.

"Rin, you have to get here fast!"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"The boss is looking everywhere for you; he says it's important!"

"Shit. I'll be right there."

Hanging up, she sped toward the office. The receptionist shooed her into the elevator as soon as she arrived. Kagome met her at the door with a worried look.

"Did something go bad with your meeting last night?"

"No, why?"

"He's been in his office for the last half hour arguing with someone. I've heard your name six times already!"

The doors to her boss' office slammed open and he strode out with a cool expression, an indicator of his rage. Her boss, Naraku, was an intimidating man with odd violet eyes and long black hair. There were rumors that he was a demon, but he had never shown any signs of demonic power. His eyes landed on Rin and he beckoned her. She kept her head down as she came to stand before him.

"Rin," he said in an eerily calm tone, "You are the best damn secretary I've ever had. You know all of my numbers, my wife adores you, and you have never tried to seduce me."

"Thank you, sir."

"Unfortunately, someone else knows that as well and has offered me a large sum of money to let you transfer to their office. You will be making twice what I can give you here along with benefits."

She stared at him incredulously and he smirked back.

"A-Are you serious?"

"Yes. If you wish to take the job, I will allow you to transfer to that job without argument."

"Who would I be working for?"

"Inuyasha Taisho and his older brother."

"No thank you," she instantly deadpanned, "I like it here."

"He told me that you'd say that. Rin, this is a non-optional, immediate transfer."

"I quit."

"No you don't. You would never get another job."

"How do you know? You said I'm an amazing secretary."

"True," a cold sneer overtook his features, "But who would hire a girl who was blacklisted from Onigumo, Inc.?"

She paled slightly, knowing he was serious. If he blacklisted her, she would never be able to get a professional job again. She would lose everything. Rin chewed her lip slightly, balling her fists. What other option did she have? He did say she'd make twice her salary plus benefits. Sesshomaru would never dare try anything in the workplace. Not if he didn't want a scandal anyway. Taking a deep breath, she looked at Naraku. He was waiting patiently for her to respond.

"When will the transfer take place."

"He says he needs you ASAP. So, as soon as you can get your affairs in order. Oh, and take Kagome with you. I already told him you come in a set."

Kagome gawked, turning white.

"Who's going to be your secretary then?!"

"Already taken care of. Kanna will take your place until I find a suitable replacement."

Kanna was Naraku's teenage daughter who had graduated from high school early thanks to her high IQ. Unable to find much else to argue about, the girls set to work packing up their things and setting up the workplace for Kanna. They left sticky notes of numbers and how to operate certain things all over the cubicle to help her out. In all, it took the two women three hours and two boxes to move out of their desk.

"Well done ladies. It's a shame to lose two hardworking, intelligent employees but it is not in my control. Thank you for your time here and I hope to see you again sometime."

He handed them a page with directions on how to get to their new workplace and retreated back into his office.

"You drive and I'll follow?" Kagome suggested.

"Sounds good…"

They went outside where Rin cast one more forlorn glance at the place she had come to enjoy working at. Then they got into their cars and headed toward the building specified in the directions. She was surprised to discover that it was much closer to home than her previous job. Kagome whistled low as she gazed up at the sleek silver behemoth that was Taisho Corp.

"Might as well get it over with…"

They headed inside, where a tall woman tackled Rin in a bone-crushing hug.

"Rin Honju?! Oh my god, it's been so long!"

"H-Hi Sango. Long time no see."

Kagome looked at them curiously and she wiggled out of the taller woman's grasp.

"Kagome, this is Sango Karyudo."

"I used to be Rin's apprentice when she worked here. I don't know why she ever left."

Rin threw her best friend a knowing look. She had left because she couldn't risk Sesshomaru somehow hearing about Yuki. Of course he found out eventually, but that was a fluke. Kagome helped get her job at Onigumo, Inc.

"Well, the boss is waiting in his office for you. Same place as before."

"Thanks Sango."

They got in the elevator and she pressed six. Kagome looked surprised.

"His office is in the middle?"

"Yeah, for safety reasons. It's the most stable place to be."

She shrugged, tapping her toe nervously. Rin put a hand on her arm to calm her, internally freaking out. What in the hell was Sesh trying to do? Was he going to use this as a threat if she didn't bend to his will? The elevator dinged and she stepped out, walking face first into a solid, but pleasant smelling chest. Arms wrapped around her and she sighed. Once they let go, she looked up at the golden eyes she knew so well.

"Hello, . Pleasant seeing you here."

"You as well, Ms. Honju," he said monotonously, stepping back.

Kagome glared at him suspiciously, but he simply shrugged and had them follow him to the boss' office. Behind the desk was a slightly younger man dressed exponentially more casually than his counterpart, wearing a red button-up and jeans as opposed to a three-piece suit. His white fuzzy ears swiveled and twitched as he waited for them to enter. Rin heard her friend gasp softly, smiling to herself. She had seen many women go after Inuyasha in the time she was his secretary, but none were successful due to his intense dedication to his on-off fiancé, Kikyo. To her surprise, his amber eyes widened a bit as he looked at Kagome. He rose from his seat and met her halfway from the door.

"Hello, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said with a slightly breathless tone.

"I'm Inuyasha Taisho."

Sesshomaru made a small noise of amusement that Rin decided to ignore, choosing instead to interrupt the awkward moment.

"Mr. Taisho, Naraku sent us here saying you requested we be transferred. Why so suddenly?"

"Well, to be honest, my latest secretary was a huge dud. She was disorganized, slow, and spent most of her time talking on the phone with her friends. Then I found out she was embezzling and fired her on the spot. I was having trouble finding a replacement when my brother mentioned you and reminded me how amazing you were."

She looked at Sesshomaru incredulously and he shrugged.

"Naraku said no at first, that you were the best he had too. Then he tried to ward me off by saying I'd have to take your partner too," he smiled at Kagome, "But I told that you were worth whatever it took and sweetened the deal with half a million dollars."

The tiny woman gawked before running forward to pound her fists against his chest.

"You bought me?! I thought he was joking! I oughta leave you with no secretaries! And take Sango too!"

He laughed, ruffling her hair, and his brother grimaced. Rin was so at ease with Inuyasha. She never would let him do something like that without getting angrier. It almost made him….jealous. Of course he wasn't though. Jealousy was for the weak who were insecure about being able to keep what was theirs. Sesshomaru was not insecure. Even so, he placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and suggested they get the contracts over with.

"Oh, yes, of course."

They all moved to the desk and sat down to look at the twin stacks of paper that were laid on it. The contracts were standard, discussing what was expected of them and their duties. When they reached the part about pay, Rin was dumbstruck.

"25 dollars and hour?!"

"Yes. I understand that you were making 12.40 over at Onigumo, Inc."

"Y-Yeah, but you didn't need to give us this much! This is insane!"

"You're worth it. Now, on to benefits. It has been brought to my attention you have a son?"

"Yes, he is three."

"We have an excellent daycare and preschool here."

"He has a preschool he goes to."

"Are you sure? We hire only the finest to work here."

She chewed her lip thoughtfully, looking at Sesshomaru. Though his face was stoic, his eyes were pleading. And, in an instant, she understood why he had pushed to have her hired here. It wasn't about her, it was about Yuki. If she worked here with him in the childcare center, he could see his son whenever he pleased. He wanted to have a connection with him. Her heart pulled at this.

"I-I'll talk to him about it. He can be very troubled by change."

"Okay. Now for the last article of business. Would you girls be willing to double as our P.A.'s?"

"Like, personal assistants?"

"Yes. You see, both of our current P.A.'s are a bit…disorganized to say the least. You would be paid more if you want."

"No, I don't need that. I'll do it," Kagome smiled.

"If she's alright with it, then I am too."

"Great! Just sign here and I'll let you two go home for the rest of the day so you can prepare for tomorrow."

They both signed and Inuyasha grinned, shaking their hands. Rin noticed Kagome's blush as his hand lingered on hers for two seconds. After that, Sesshomaru led the girls back to the elevator. His fingers rested on his prospective mate's shoulder and she sighed, mumbling only loudly enough for him to hear.

"If you try anything, I will sue you for sexual harassment and take everything."

"Rin," he whispered back with a dark chuckle, "You already have my everything. Taking my money away would nothing compared to if you took our son away."

"You just found out he existed less than a week ago."

"And whose fault is that?"

"You know damn well why I didn't tell you."

"Let me correct my mistakes then."

"I can't."

"Why not? If I have desire to prove myself and be in his life, why won't you let me? Is there a valid reason or are you simply too prideful to accept that he may like to know me as well?"

"I don't want my son to become a media target because you decided to be selfish! Everything isn't about you, you know!

Rin flinched as her intended whisper came out as a yell and people stared. Blushing dark, she ran inside the elevator with Kagome right behind her. He stared intensely as the doors closed and the girls descended toward the bottom floor. His brother touched his shoulder and he snarled, eyes blood red as he sent him flying through a window. Inuyasha hit the ground as the girls were stepping outside.

"Oh my god!"

"And that's why his office is on the sixth floor. Ain't that right, Taisho."

The hanyou stood, brushing himself off and popping his jaw back into place. He nodded to both women before going back inside. They looked at each other, one gawking in horror while the other was passive. Shrugging, she got in her car. She didn't care how bad his temper got; Until he could get it through his thick skull why she was concerned, she would not negotiate. Yuki was hers and had been raised solely by her since his birth. There was absolutely no way she'd let some demon barge in and screw everything up. Casting one more glance at the building, she headed to the store to pick up groceries before she had to get her son.


	5. Chapter 5

Yuki was a lot more excited than Rin thought he'd be about the possibility of switching schools. As soon as she brought it up, he was bouncing off the walls with energy.

"Yes! Please!"

"Are you sure?"

"Uh-huh. That school is boring! I want go somewhere new."

"Alright, if you're really sure you want to go to the new school…"

"I am!"

She couldn't hold back a giggle at his enthusiasm. That was definitely something he had inherited from her. While she made his lunch, the phone rang and he answered it.

"Hello?" he said softly, "Oh, hi Funny Face…yeah, mommy is making lunch. Want to talk to her?"

Smiling proudly, he brought the phone to Rin. Her heart fluttered, much to her dismay, when Sesshomaru spoke.

"Did you speak to him about going to the new preschool?"

"Yes. He was very…accepting. How do I enroll him?"

"Let me cover that. You do realize that means I will be seeing him a lot more," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yes, I know."

"Good. I will see you both tomorrow at eight'o'clock sharp."

He hung up and she turned around to see Yuki staring up at her. His fingers were playing with his hair, a sign that he was nervous. She set the phone down and knelt in front of him.

"What's wrong pup?"

"Mama, is Funny Face really my daddy?"

Rin's stomach dropped. The one thing she had been dreading was finally coming true and she had no idea how to handle it. Should she lie like usual? Or should she tell the truth? Staring into his sorrowful golden eyes, she knew what the right thing to do was.

"Yes, Yuki, he is."

"Why did you lie? Lying is bad!" he looked absolutely livid.

"Pup, listen. Sometimes mommies have to lie to protect their babies. Funny F- your daddy, is a very important person. And because of that, there are people that may want to hurt you to hurt him."

"Okay…Mama?"

"Yes?"

"C-Can I call him Daddy?"

This brought a smile to her face, but also made her cry.

"Of course you can, pup. Now, who's up for PB&J?"

"Me!"

Giggling, Rin carried their plates to the table so they could settle down to a nice lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _ **~The next morning~**_ XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As instructed, Rin showed up at 8 a.m. on the dot with Yuki in tow. Sesshomaru met them in the lobby near the door. His leg was immediately tackled and hugged by the young hanyou.

"Daddy!"

He immediately froze is shock, glancing at her. She smiled softly and nodded. Recovering, he pulled the boy into his arms and held him close to his chest.

"Mommy told me you're my real daddy!"

"That's right pup," he murmured, breaking into a grin.

The other people watching the spectacle gasped collectively, but were quickly stifled by their boss' cold glare. Yuki nuzzled him, drawing his attention back swiftly. A weaker man would have cried, but he was not weak nor a "man". Glancing down, he saw that the boy's ears were exposed and his hair was kept in place by light gel. He looked at Rin gratefully, but soon heard a snide voice whisper from across the room.

"At least we know why little miss perfect is back."

Sesshomaru looked behind her to see two women gossiping.

"The little bitch probably trapped him."

` "Kid probably isn't even his."

"Yeah. Plus, I was going over wages and her starting salary is almost three times everyone else's."

Growling to himself, he avoided the urge to throw them out and instead set his son down. He kneeled so they were eye to eye and smiled softly.

"Ready for your first day at this preschool?"

"Yeah…"

"You don't sound like it."

"I want to stay with you."

Sesshomaru weighed the options in his head for a moment before going with the one Rin would approve of more.

"Not today, Yuki. After school is over, though, what if I took you and your mom out for ice cream?"

"Okay!"

"Good boy," he rose back to his full height, "Now go with your mother. I must be getting to work."

"Bye bye Daddy, love you."

"Goodbye Pup. I love you too."

Yuki headed back to Rin, who smiled at Sesshomaru. He fought back a grin and instead nodded. As soon as she left his line of sight he bolted over to the two gossipers. They froze in fear at the glacial look on his face. His eyes flashed red before he spoke.

"You two ladies enjoying your coffee this morning?"

"Yes . And you?"

"I was having a pleasant morning until I caught wind of some discontent in the workplace. I always enjoy seeing **my** son."

They paled significantly, knowing they had been caught. He leaned forward slightly and his voice dropped below a whisper so only they would hear.

"If I ever hear you two speaking ill of my son or his mother again, consider your jobs terminated and your names blacklisted. Understood?"

Nodding vigorously, they fled. A smirk of satisfaction quirked at his lips.

 _"Good,"_ A small voice inside him purred, _"Nobody attacks mate and pup."_

Rin reappeared and he beckoned for her to follow him to the elevator. Once on, they stood in complete silence beside each other. Demons and humans got on and off occasionally, the usual stuff. Eventually they made it to the seventh floor, where his office currently was. She followed him in, closing the door behind her.

"So what are my assignments for today?"

Instead of answering, the inuyoukai pinned her to his desk and kissed her. Rin froze momentarily, caught off guard, but slowly started to kiss back. He was probably still feeling energetic from being accepted as Yuki's father. His kisses grew hungry, tongue exploring her mouth as his nails glided down her back. She took a seat on his desk and he stepped between her legs. When they finally stopped for air, she saw that his eyes were edged with pink. Staying stoic, he dropped to his knees and pushed her skirt up.

"Sesh- , what are you doing?"

"I want to taste mate."

"That is extremely inappropriate."

"You wouldn't do anything. Yuki just found out he had a dad and anything that may alter that could cause severe damage."

Knowing he had her there, she replied "What if somebody catches us."

Grunting, he moved over to the door and locked it before returning to his previous spot.

"I suggest you be quiet if you don't want anyone to hear you."

In a single movement, her skirt and panties were off. Sesshomaru set them aside and began kissing around her outer lips. Rin blushed, squirming, but he held her legs firmly. His tongue found its way to her clitoris while his index finger began teasing her folds; In and out it delved, careful to never actually penetrate her. She started to grow wet from his torment and he removed his finger, choosing instead to lick at her juices. His tongue entered her, teeth gently grazing her clit, and she mewled. Placing her legs over his shoulders, he licked and sucked ferally at her pussy. She writhed in pleasure, covering her mouth to suppress any more noise. Her free hand grasped his hair, holding on for dear life. He hummed, creating delicious vibrations that sent her over the edge. With a muffled cry, she climaxed over his tongue. Sesshomaru lapped it up like a puppy.

"That was much faster than you used to come."

"I haven't been touched since, well, you."

"Not even by yourself?"

"I could never find the urge to."

He kept his usual stoic mask but, inside, he was over the moon. Nobody should be able to satisfy his mate but him. That's how it was with dog demons. Without knowing it, Rin had chosen him as well and he couldn't be happier. While she caught her breath on the edge of his desk, he walked over to the floor and picked up a stack of manila envelopes.

"Here," he said, pushing them into her arms, "Take these and file them in alphabetical order. They go in the finance cabinet."

"O-Okay."

She reached for her clothes, but he only allowed her to have her skirt.

" , may I please have my underwear?" she whispered.

He inspected the satin, polka dotted fabric and shook his head. He wanted the other males to smell his saliva on her so they wouldn't touch what was his.

"No, , I want them for now."

She set the files down to throw her hands up in frustration, then left with her work. Smirking, he kissed the panties and set them in his desk drawer before straightening up to greet a client. The demon male's nose wrinkled slightly.

"What's wrong?"

"Well, frankly, your office smells like sex."

"I don't smell anything, now what seems to be the problem?"

Shrugging it off, the man sat down in a chair none the wiser to their voyeurism.


	6. Chapter 6

__Rin spent the rest of the day receiving odd looks and whispers from various people throughout the office. Her skirt was too long for them to know she was missing her underwear, so she didn't quite know what was going on. It's not like it mattered though. Her job was to be Sesshomaru's assistant, not to make friends. That meant her time was put toward reorganizing files that had been misplaced by the secretary before her along with arranging his meetings. On break, she checked up on Yuki. It was surprising to see how well he was playing with the other children. There was a healthy mix of demons, humans, and half-demons in the preschool that was taught by a youthful woman. A hand on her shoulder made her jump as her attention was torn from her son.

"We encourage every employee to bring their younger children here. We provide only the best," Sesshomaru mumbled.

Yuki's ears twitched and he turned to look at them, waving excitedly. Rin giggled and waved back while his father simply smiled,

"After work, I would like to take you two shopping for formal attire."

"Why?"

"Taisho Corp. is holding a charity gala next Wednesday and I would like you both to attend."

"That's really sweet, but I'm not sure if it's a good idea…"

"Why not? He is my son and you are his mother, it is only proper."

"I know, but I'm afraid Yuki will be overwhelmed. You see, he tends to have panic attacks when he's around large groups of people."

"I see," he grimaced sympathetically, "I had the same issue as a child. It's sensory overload."

She looked up at him in disbelief. How could the cool, composed Sesshomaru Taisho ever have such an issue? According to the doctor, it was actually quite common among dog demons. Eyes softening, he touched her cheek.

"Don't worry, I promise nothing bad will happen to him during the party. I will make sure of it."

"Thank you," she replied, smiling.

He kissed her forehead, then walked away toward the elevators. She followed quickly. After another two hours, it was finally time to leave. Rin was the one who got Yuki from the preschool. The teacher opened the door and he launched himself eagerly into her waiting arms.

"Hi momma," he said cheerfully.

"Hello my pup. How was your day?"

"Fun! I drew a picture for you and a picture for daddy!"

"May I see?"

He nodded, holding out the pictures. Hers was a messy pink flower and Sesshomaru's seemed to be dinosaur. Assuring him that they were beautiful, she led him outside where his father was waiting. Yuki hugged him and thrust the picture into his hands. Smiling softly, he tucked it into his jacket.

"I'll put it up in my office."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The young hanyou grinned proudly, obeying when told to hop in the car. To her pleasant surprise, she found a booster seat in the back. Rin helped him buckle in before getting into the passenger's seat. Once everyone was in place, they set off toward the ice cream shop.

"So, which charity is the party for?"

"Power On. It helps bring electricity and gas to impoverished families."

"Sounds like a very honorable cause."

"Thank you. Our father started it a decade ago and we like to support it in any way possible."

He parked the car and got out to open Rin's door before helping Yuki out. The energetic boy ran inside ahead of them, making his parents chuckle. Sesshomaru caught him before he reached the counter. Holding him on his hip, he walked the rest of the way to the cashier. She blushed, checking him out shamelessly.

"Is that your son? He is such a cutie!"

"Yes, he is. I'd a like a double scoop vanilla cone. Yuki, what would you like?"

"A swirl sundae with sprinkles and fudge!"

"Anything else?" she simpered, attempting to look seductive.

Rin finally made it to his side and smiled at the girl, whose expression turned to one of disappointment.

"I'd like a double scoop chocolate cone, thank you."

"Okay, that'll be 6.75…"

Sesshomaru scanned his card and they moved aside so other customers could order. Once they received their treats, the trio found a table to eat at. He texted silently as he ate, much to Rin's displeasure. Why invite them out if he was going to ignore them the whole time? Yuki was oblivious to the tension between his parents and proceeded to make a mess of himself. Sighing, she wiped his face with a dampened napkin. The child whined and attempted to push her hand away.

"Momma..."

"You're all sticky and have a sprinkle in your hair."

"Can't I just take a bath when we go home?"

"Yuki, let you mother clean you," Sesshomaru interjected.

"Look who finally stopped texting long enough to help."

He was taken aback by her glare, but could understand her anger. It could be annoying when a business associate was texting during a meeting. Looking her in the eye, he turned his phone off and placed it in her purse. Her lip twitched before breaking into the smile he loved. Their son watched with wide eyes.

"Daddy?"

"Yes pup?"

"Does this mean you and Momma are gonna live together?"

"Possibly-"

"No sweetie."

"Why not?"

"B-Because…"

"Because I don't have enough room in my place."

Rin smiled at him gratefully and he nodded. In reality, his apartment in Hokkaido had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. His Tokyo home was even bigger, housing seven rooms and three bathrooms. Both places had a pool. But he was fully aware of her hesitance to move in together and respected her wishes. Yuki's disappointed frown made him feel guilty, though, so he came up with an idea.

"But, if you want, you can spend the night at my house. If it's okay with your mother."

"Yay! Please Momma?"

"Well…it is a weekend."

He squealed with glee and latched on to her in a tight hug. She held him close, smiling at his father softly.

"Can we go now?"

"After we go shopping pup."

"Shopping?"

"Mhm. You and Momma are getting new clothes to wear to a party daddy is throwing."

"P-Party?"

The child froze, shaking slightly. A tiny whimper escaped his chest and he buried his face in his mother's chest. She held him close, rubbing his ears comfortingly. Sesshomaru grimaced at his distress. It was hard to be around all the sounds and smells that came with a party. Hell, it had taken him until the age of ten to make it through without a panic attack. At least he had his father to tell him what was happening. Poor Rin would be clueless. He smiled softly when he saw the small movement of a tail wagging beneath Yuki's shirt. Reaching forward, he released it from confinement. It wagged contently while his mother continued rubbing his ears.

"We keep it under his shirt to avoid it being pulled by other children or sat on by accident."

"It's very rare for a dog hanyou to have a tail."

"The doctor told me it's a sign of strong genetics on your part," she giggled.

"Yeah. We should get going. The faster we finish shopping the faster we can go to my house."

That distracted Yuki from the party, his tail thumping enthusiastically against the booth. Rin nodded and got up to throw away their trash. Sesh took their son to the bathroom to clean up before they left. After they were all in the car, he headed toward the shopping district. It was a bit of a drive, but they ended up in the underground mall. There, he led them to a store called _La Maison de l'amour_. It was a high class clothing store that stocked clothes for all ages. The boys went off to find a suit while Rin was left to her own devices. She scanned the dresses, finding them all very beautiful and very expensive. There was no way she could afford this! Sighing heavily, she moved to the sale racks to try to find something a bit easier on her budget. A pretty Chinese girl with her hair in pigtails came to her side.

"Mister Taisho asked me to assist you in finding anything you may need help with."

"Thank you, but I really don't see anything I can afford."

"Oh, he said price is not an object."

"O-Oh, okay. Well, I like the color orange. But I don't want something too revealing."

"Size?"

"6 in dress, 5 in shoe."

"I think I have what you're looking for."

The girl ran off for a moment before returning with a strapless orange evening gown with a sheer peach shawl. It was absolutely perfect. She also grabbed a pair of black strappy heels before showing her to a fitting room. They fit like a glove. She stepped out of the room to show the clerk and found the boys waiting. Sesshomaru's face, though stoic, lit up. An aura of pride almost radiated from him. Yuki, now donning a dove grey suit with white undershirt and black clip-on tie, hopped into her arms with a grin.

"Momma looks so pretty!"

"Thank you. You look very handsome."

"Yay! Can we go to Daddy's now?"

"After we put our regular clothes on and pay."

"Okay!"

He hopped down, proceeding to drag his father into a dressing room. She giggled and went back into the fitting room to change back into her clothes. The clerk took her items to the front register, where Sesshomaru paid a total of 1350$ much to her horror. The demon just shrugged it off nonchalantly. As soon as they were done checking out, Yuki took off like a bullet toward the parking lot. By the time his parents caught up, he was already waiting inside. The next destination was _Akuma Tower_ , a multi-level building that housed high-class apartments. There, a valet parked for them and the doorman greeted him by name. His apartment was the penthouse, which was only accessible by entering a PIN into a key pad in the elevator. Unsurprisingly, their son took off inside the minute the doors opened. The foyer was pristine with a painting of a great dog demon fighting a dragon hanging from the main wall. An angry cry rang through the hall and a green, froglike demon came hobbling toward the adults.

"Milord! A dirty Halfling has found its way into your home!"

Without hesitation, Sesshomaru kicked the demon into the wall. Rin's fearful cry went unheeded as he picked the smaller demon up by the shirt.

"That child is my son. You shall refer to him solely as Master Yuki and treat him with the same respect. Understood?"

"Y-Yes milord!"

"Good. Now make yourself useful and keep an eye on him while I give Lady Rin a tour."

With a look of slight disdain, the demon hobbled off in the direction he came. Sesshomaru met Rin's curious gaze with his usual cool stare. Her next statement spilled out without a second thought.

"So, do you treat all of your staff like servants?"

"Actually, Jaken is the only member of my 'staff' and technically he is my servant. He has been for 300 years. I saved him and he chose to serve me."

"Do you at least pay him?"

"I've tried on many occasions. Watch," Sesshomaru raised his voice, "Jaken, you're getting a paycheck!"

In seconds the tiny demon had returned, eyes bulging out even more than usual.

"I can't allow that milord! You already pay for my food, housing, and necessities! Anything more would make me a terrible burden no better than a leech."

"Okay, no pay then."

"Oh thank you milord!"

Bowing excessively, he went back to watching Yuki. His reactions made Rin giggle, which warmed the frosty demon lord's heart.

"Now, how about a tour of my home."

"That sounds lovely."

He offered her his arm and she took it gratefully, for once feeling completely at ease in his presence.


	7. Chapter 7

_**I lied! Sorry, I was just so excited to get this chapter uploaded that I decided to do it early. Please R &R!**_

After a quick tour of the penthouse, Rin went home. Sesshomaru followed the sounds of laughing to his sitting room where his son was watching tv. Yuki looked up at him with a grin.

"Hi daddy! The funny froggy fell down!"

He pointed over to Jaken, who had tripped and fallen over a wrinkle in the rug. Sighing, the demon sat down beside him.

"So, Yuki, what do you usually do for fun?"

"Mommy and I color, an' go to the grocery store, an' cook, an' play board games, an' go to the park!"

"Sounds like fun."

"Sometimes..." he looked down, ears drooping.

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes mommy is really tired. She still plays, but she yawns and falls asleep sometimes. Aunt Kagome says she works really hard 'cuz she loves me..."

Sesshomaru frowned, holding his pup close. The child nuzzled him gently. Smiling softly, Yuki leaned up to whisper in his ear.

"When mommy falls asleep, I cover her with my blankie. Then I eat lots of cookies."

He laughed, ruffling the boy's hair. Struggling, he giggled and attempted to squirm from his father's hold. His tail thumped excitedly against the rug. A knock sounded at the door, causing them to freeze. The younger male's nose twitched and he growled softly.

"They smell like whore."

"Where did you learn that?! I should wash your mouth out!"

"Sorry."

Rolling his eyes, he scooped him up and headed toward the door. As he got closer, he realized his son was right about the smell. It still wasn't something a child his age should be saying! There was going to be a long talk later. Yuki hid his face in his hair, pants blending in to his shirt. He was like a little chameleon! This made the demon smile softly as he opened the door.

"Sesshy!"

Oh god, it was Yura. She was his "girlfriend" in Tokyo, meaning that he slept with her every once in a blue moon when he needed release. Any other time she was just an annoyance in his life. Much to his distaste, she walked right in.

"Why haven't you been returning my calls? You just up and left without a word."

"How did you find this place?"

"Your servant told me."

Note to self: Beat Jaken and make him eat cobwebs.

"Go home Yura."

"Oh, come on Sesshy," she simpered, reaching out to touch his arm.

Yuki snarled, swiping at her, and she recoiled quickly. Her mouth gaped in surprise.

"I-Is that a child?"

"Yes, Yura. His name is Yuki."

"So, your brother finally knocked his bitch up. No wonder the runt is so rude. You should teach the kid a lesson. Why are you watching him anyway?"

Growling, the hanyou jumped down and kicked her shin. She yelped in pain. He would've been hurled across the room if Sesshomaru didn't get in the way. The demoness lashed out at him, but only hit the hard slab of muscle that was his father's back. Slowly, he stood to his full height with his pup in his arms. Yura shrunk slightly.

"Get out. Now."

"B-But-"

"Nobody assaults my pup. I suggest you leave before I kill you."

"Your pup?"

"One-"

"B-But, you said before that you don't do family. Especially not kids."

"Two-"

Sobbing once, she ran out. He watched her run and debated calling the cops. A gently tug on his hair brought his attention back to what was really important.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, pup?"

"I won't tell mommy."

"Yeah," he broke out in full, hearty laughter, "I'm more scared of her than I am of any demon."

"Me too! Hey, daddy?"

"Yes?"

"I'm hungry."

Nodding, he set Yuki down and called for a pizza. While they waited for it to arrive, they watched a show about dragons. He pointed out ones he had fought and answered every question that was asked. When their food arrived, they each took half and laid down on their stomachs to watch Aladdin. It was a bit childish, but he loved hearing his pup sing along with it. By the time the movie was finished, it was already eight-thirty.

"Alright pup, bath time."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Now come on."

He picked him up and walked to the bathroom. While he started the bath, his son looked around in amazement. It wasn't realy surprising, seeing as it was four times larger than Rin's. The tub alone was three feet deep and six across both ways. Once it was filled, Yuki dove in with no problem and started to paddle about like a happy dog. Thankfully, he complied to being scrubbed and washed without even a whine. Then, when it came time to get out, he dried off and pulled on the dinosaur feetie pajamas his dad bought for him.

"These are so cool!"

"I'm glad you like them. I figured you would be over eventually, so I bought a few things we may need."

"Even a Buppy?"

"Buppy?"

The boy's eyes widened greatly and he started to crying.

"Oh no! It'll be okay. What's Buppy?"

"Buppy is a Buppy!"

He was inconsolable! For an hour, he cried nonstop about "Buppy", whatever that was. Finally giving up. Sesshomaru called Rin.

"Buppy?" she giggled after he gave her a sped up version of what had just happened, "That's sort of his security blanket."

"Will he take any other blankets?"

"You didn't let me finish. Buppy is a rabbit skin."

"A….rabbit skin? As in a piece of rabbit fur?"

"Yeah. He found it one day when we were in a pawn shop and has been in love with it ever since."

"That's disgusting."

"Look, I'll bring it over. Just try to get him laid down."

Groaning softly, he returned to the sniffling child.

"Your mother will be her in a few minutes with your...Buppy. But you have to lay down."

"O-Okay daddy."

Wiping his eyes, Yuki followed his dad to the room that had been set up for him. It was small with a single bed, dresser, and a closet. He cllmbed into bed and nestled down beneath the covers. Sesshomaru tucked him in, telling stories of his battles until Rin arrived. She was grimacing when he opened the door.

"Sorry he's up so late."

"It's not that. I passed a woman outside that smelled like whore."

"Well, I see where he got that from..."

"What?"

"Nothing," he gestured to a white fluffy thing in her hand, "Is that it?"

"Yup. This is Buppy."

She held it up and he instantly saw that it was much more horrifying than he first perceived. It wasn't just a swatch of fur- Buppy was an entire skin. The damn thing looked like the bones and organs had just been sucked from a rabbit, leaving behind only the fur. It had paws, a tail, and two eye holes! Holding back a shudder, he brought it to his pup. The hanyou instantly held it to his cheek with one hand and sucked his thumb on the other. Rin kissed his forehead before following his father to the kitchen.

"I think we both deserve some wine..."

"Agreed."

Sighing heavily, he opened a bottle of Sancerre and poured them both a glass. She sipped hers while he drank it all in one swig. It would be astonishing if he was human.

"So, how was your night without the pup?"

"Boring for the most part. I managed to clean the house in an hour and then binged on Netflix until you called. How was your night _with_ him?"

"Pretty normal, at least that is what I'm guessing. Up until he had a meltdown."

"What you saw was mild. You should see when he throws a real tantrum!"

He chuckled, pouring another glass of wine. She looked into her glass and continued.

"It was lonely without him, though. This is my first night without him..."

"Really?"

"Mhm. He doesn't like staying at people's houses and he's all I've really got."

"Well, you could stay here for the night."

"The couch does look comfortable..."

"I meant in my bed, Rin."

She gawked in disbelief at his boldness and he stared back seriously. Staying stoic, he pulled her to his chest. Rin struggled to no avail. His hold just got tighter.

"Just...Just stay."

"Sesshomaru I-"

"You don't have to stay the night, I won't force you. Just stay here, in my arms."

Picking up the desperation in his tone, she relaxed. He buried his nose in her hair and breathed in her scent. His claws trailed paths over her skin, making her shiver. A pleased hum rumbled through his chest.

"Do you feel that, mate? The chill that runs through your blood when we touch? The way my voice pulls you in?"

He drew her hand to his chest, making her feel the thrumming of his heartbeat. It surprised her with how fast it was.

"My heart reaches out for you again and again. Listen," he pulled her head to him so she could hear the strong thumping, "You are the only woman I've ever met who makes it beat like that."

Rin ran her fingers down his tense back, feeling the muscles relax beneath them. Sesshomaru closed his eyes to savor her touch. Exhaling a breath she didn't realize she was holding, she reached up to hold his face. His golden eyes opened to meet her chocolate orbs.

"Just for tonight," she whispered.

xxxxXXXXXX _ **WARNING: SMUT AHEAD. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**_ XXXXXXxxxx

In an instant, she was in his arms being carried down the hall at top speed. He turned left into the doorway the led to his room and placed her on his large, queen-sized bed. She sat, stunned, while he closed the door silently.

"Don't want our pup to hear," he mumbled.

Once the door was securely locked, he returned to her side to pin her to the bed. His mouth nipped and licked from her collar to her neck. A hushed moan escaped her lips. Gently, he tugged her sweatpants down, pleasantly discovering a lack of underwear. She blushed when he growled his delight.

"I was just getting out of the shower when you called and threw on my clothes without thinking."

Instead of answering, he carefully sunk a digit into her center. He pumped slowly, deliberately t create as much stimulation as possible. Once she was wet enough, he added a second. Her hips bowed to meet his tempo, quiet mewls of need escaping from her lovely lips. Rin's cheeks deepened in color the more lustful she got. Experimentally, he attempted to squeeze a third in. Her tightness elicited a pleased smirk from him.

"How long since you last laid with a male?"

"F-Four years. You are the only one I've wanted."

"Good."

Sesshomaru removed his fingers, licking them as she whined.

"Tell me what you want, mate."

She muttered something and he pressed his thumb directly on her sensitive clit.

"I said, tell me what you want," he rubbed it in an agonizingly slow manner, "Mate."

"I-I want to fuck!"

Not one to leave his mate unsatisfied, the demon removed his clothes. After sliding a condom in, he placed himself between her legs. Going slow as to not hurt her, he sunk in slowly. She whimpered in pain at being stretched and, in the end, only was able to take six of his eleven inches with her current tightness. He hissed softly at how her heat molded perfectly to his cock. His inner demon howled joyously. When she gave the signal, he began thrusting. Rin moaned at the fullness she felt as his cock carresed her core every time. Her nails gripped his biceps, the muscles taut as he gripped the bed on either side of her. Grunting, he leaned down to pull her nipple into his mouth. He fangs grazed the sensitive flesh as he flicked his tongue over the nub.

"Sesshomaru~!"

He smirked and thrusted faster, now able to fit all eleven inches. The bed creaked softly as he pounded her at superhuman speed. Rin's tight heat contracted even more, a scream escaping her lips as she came hard around him. A few more thrusts was all it took before he was brought over the edge as well.

"Rin," he groaned, her name like a prayer as he pushed in until fully seated within her heat.

His knot, meant to make sure his mate would be pupped, inflated and locked him inside her. She wrapped her arms around him, moving so they were laying on their sides, face-to-face. He smiled, tucking a wild strand of hair behind her ear. Her smile was tired, but genuine as she returned the favor. Nuzzling her ample chest, Sesshomaru found himself unable to stay awake any longer.

The next morning, he was awakened by the sound of cartoons and Yuki laughing. All that was left of Rin's presence was her scent on his body and bed. Resisting the urge to howl in sorrow, the demon got up to say good morning to his son.


	8. Chapter 8

Over the course of the next few days Sesshomaru hardly said a word to Rin. She had wanted to speak when he dropped Yuki off, but he was gone before she opened the door. At work he only talked to her about what was necessary. He called Yuki every night, however, so she knew it was just her. Maybe she really had hurt him by leaving without notice. It isn't like he wasn't warned though. It was explicitly established that it would only be that night. Still, maybe she was a bit too harsh on the poor guy…

On the morning of the gala, she received an email saying he wouldn't be at the office that day but would pick them up at seven sharp. A few minutes later, she received a message from Kagome telling her to get to the office quick. Seeing as the last time she said that they were both sold to Taisho Corp., she was a bit nervous. Rin managed to remain composed as she got her son ready for school. Yuki actually managed to catch her off guard as she was tying his shoes by stroking her hair.

"Don't worry momma," he said soothingly, "Daddy isn't mad."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mhm, he said so last night."

"On the phone?"

"No, in my room! Daddy visits me every night after you tuck me in to tell me a story,"

Now she was irritated. That dirty dog! How dare he come in without asking. Not only was this illegal, but it was batshit crazy. Even if it was to visit their son, he should at least talk to her before waltzing in like he owned the place.

"How does daddy get in, Yuki?"

"Through my window. Please don't be mad, it was my idea! I promise!"

"How long has this been going on?"

"Since I went to his house."

Sighing, she led him out to her car. Of course this was his idea. Nobody could resist his sweet gaze. So she couldn't be mad at Sesshomaru for wanting to see their son. It still would've been polite to call first, though. They made it to the office building and parted at the preschool. When reached her desk, she saw why Kagome freaked out. In the middle was a bouquet of white and yellow roses with an envelope tucked within. Knowing instantly who the culprit was, she read the note inside.

 _Rin,_

 _You assistance will not be needed today. Please use this time to get your hair, nails, and makeup done. The card I have enclosed is linked to my personal account. Use it as needed._

 _-S_

Her counterpart took the letter and looked over it, gawking.

"You lucky bitch."

"I don't want to spend his money..."

"Then don't. You're a smart girl, use your contacts. I know Kagura loves to do your hair and Ayame gave you a certificate for her salon. I'm sure she would throw in your nails and makeup at a discounted price."

"Alright Kagome. Mind picking Yuki up from preschool and taking him out for a walk?"

"Not at all. Go, have fun."

She hugged her friend tight and carried the bouquet into Sesshomaru's office. After making sure they were happy in a vase, she left for Kagura's salon. The salon had started off as a gag gift from Naraku to his wife. Much to his surprise, it flourished under her care and direction. Soon it became one of Onigumo Inc.'s strongest branches with salons all over the world. Few now knew about the original, a private establishment in Hokkaido's shop district. Rin arrived at the salon and found herself caught off guard, as always, by the sign that simply said _Fresh_ in 70's style bubble letters. A short demoness with cute goat horns met her at the door.

"Hello, welcome to Fresh. Do you have a reservation?"

"So, you take reservations now?"she called over the girl's shoulder.

Kagura instantly came running out from one of the booths. Her silk kimono hugged her pregnant belly in a flattering way. She hugged her, grinning. Most people feared the wind demoness because of her husband's immense power and her resting bitch face, but she was usually quite friendly.

"Hello darling, long time no see!"

"It has been too long Mrs. Onigumo."

"Please, call me Kagura. What brings you to my humble shop?"

"I would like a full makeover."

"Oh, Rin, you don't need a makeover," the older woman said softly, "You're beautiful already."

"Thank you, but it's because of a party tonight."

"Say no more, I'll make you look perfect. On the house."

"I couldn't let you do that."

"It's the least I could do after my husband basically sold you!"

Grinning, she sat her down to work her magic. Rin's hair was braided into three parts that were intricately weaved into a crown and held in place with small flower pins. Her nails were painted a light peach with white flowers. Then came her makeup. It was kept simple, yet elegant. Black mascara, thin eyeliner, and a dusting of pale orange eyeshadow made her eyes pop. On her lips was a light pink, pearly lipstick. She looked fit for a king.

 _Or a demon lord…_

After thanking Kagura, and leaving her with a large tip, she headed back home. On the way, she made sure to pick up a bag of sweets from the bakery as Yuki's reward for being so brave. She arrived home first, so she watched TV until Kagome brought him back.

"You look hot," the younger woman said, carrying a sleeping Yuki inside.

"Thank you so much. For everything."

"No problem. Now, I've gotta head home to get ready. See you later."

She gave her a hug and left. Rin let Yuki sleep for an hour, he would need his energy for the party. While she was preparing a light lunch for them both, he wandered out groggily.

"Momma? Where's 'Gome?"

"Kagome had to go home."

"Oh, okay."

He crawled up onto a chair and set his head on the table. His mother set a glass of apple juice and a cup of fruit salad in front of him. Perking up, he ate ravenously. When he was finished, Rin led him to the bathroom so she could do his hair. She rubbed relaxer on her fingers before running them through his hair. His tail thumped wildly as she massaged his ears and scalp in the process. Once his hair was thoroughly tamed, she ran a brush through it to make it feel like silk. Both fuzzy ears stood up, one drooping cutely at the tip. They both went flat when she said she wanted to put a bit of makeup on him.

"But that's for girls!"

"Not this stuff. It'll just be a little bit."

"Okay..."

Smiling, she applied a bit of magenta eyeliner to enhance the natural fuchsia eyelids he inherited from his father. He rushed to the mirror, grinning at his reflection.

"That's it."

"I look just like Daddy!"

"Mhm. Now let's get you dressed."

As she helped Yuki into his suit, she noticed his pants had a specially tailored hole for his tail. After his shirt, tie, and jacket were on she brushed it gently. Black hairs peppered the soft white fur, the tip brushing against the floor slightly. She smiled and sat him down in front of a samurai documentary before getting herself ready. Rin soon discovered, however, that she couldn't zip her dress up. She was starting to panic a bit when her son beckoned for her to kneel. When she did, he zipped it for her and kissed her cheek.

"Momma looks beautiful," he said softly.

"Thank you, and you are very handsome."

Tail wagging, he leaned in as if telling a secret.

"Daddy says he's goin' to dance with you."

"Oh, did he now?"

"Uh-huh, but I won't let him. I'm gonna dance with momma allll night."

She laughed, hugging him tight, and his tail wagged enthusiastically. There was a knock at the door and she picked him up, careful not to wrinkle his suit. Jaken was at the door. With a soft grunt, he started down the hall. They took that as a signal to follow, soon finding themselves at a sleek black sports car. Sesshomaru was inside waiting for them in a suit identical to their son's. The only difference was that he had an orange boutonniere. His stoic expression softened at the sight of them. Taking Rin's hand, he kissed the back.

"Rin Honju, I would be honored if you would allow me to escort you to this event tonight as my date."

"I graciously accept," she replied before adding, "Even though you've been trespassing in my home every night for a week."

He smiled in relief, turning to look at Yuki knowingly. The hanyou just looked at his extremely shiny shoes with complete focus.

"I would like to formally announce him as my son tonight."

What?"

"I want to claim him, once and for all, as my son. My heir."

"Do you know how much danger that'll put him in?! Don't be selfish!"

"I'm not. I'm doing what is right. I already considered the risks, and I will handle anything that may occur. I want the world to know about our beautiful child, is that wrong?"

"When you put it that way… just tell me one thing: Why now?"

"Every time I look at him, hear him, I cannot help but to feel pride. You certainly now how it feels."1

"All too well."

"Then you should understand entirely why I want to claim him as my son as soon as I possibly can," he said very matter-of-factly.

"I do."

"Good. And I will announce you as my mate."

Her jaw dropped at his audacity. Telling everyone about Yuki was one thing. It was expected, despite her wariness. But saying she was his mate was a totally different subject. She had done research on the subject the night after they slept together. The expectations were insane to say the least. Along with bearing pups and being basically his wife, she was expected to stay silent in the presence of his equals and cater to his every whim. With her personality, that simply did not go over well. Seeing the look on her face, he smirked.

"It would only be an act to save face. Don't want the public to attack you as a Jezebel, correct?"

"I guess you're right."

"Besides, one day it will be true."

"You're cocky."

"I have every reason to be. My inner demon has already chosen you as a mate. It is only a matter of time before you give up and come to me as well."

"We'll see."

The car stopped in front of a mansion-like structure where a red carpet lined with paparazzi was rolled out to the door. Sesshomaru stepped out first, then offered his hand to Rin. She held Yuki with one arm and allowed him to help her get out with the other. Camera flashes went off as soon as they set foot on the carpet. Microphones were shoved at them from all angles, reporters spouting questions about she and their son. Face going blank, the demon stopped everyone with a single statement.

"There will be no comments; everything will be clarified tonight during the gala."

The questions immediately ceased, past experience making it apparent they would get nothing from him. With the grace of a king, he led them inside. Yuki reached for him, whining, and he took him into his arms. Rin continued to hold onto his arm as people approached to greet them. Eventually they made it to a table where Inuyasha was waiting with his fiance, Kikyo. The latter was wearing a very low-cut pink dress with a slit up the side and two inch stilettos. She smiled at her falsely.

"Hello Sesshomaru," the woman said in a sultry tone, adding curtly "Rin."

"Good evening Kikyo."

Her eyes landed on their son and she gasped, bringing her hand to her lips. He nuzzled closer to his father's chest. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, looking suspicious.

"And who is this little guy?"

"This is our son," Rin said crisply, "Yuki."

"Is that so? I thought my brother didn't do family, let alone huma-"

"Well isn't that charming. Um, does he talk?" Kikyo interrupted.

"Yes, of course he does."

Sesshomaru pet his hair, looking at him reassuringly. Slowly, Yuki released his grip and climbed into a seat. His ears twitched as his brown eyes gazed at the other occupants of the table. Enunciating carefully, he addressed them.

"Hello, I'm Yuki Honju-Taisho. It is very nice to meet you both."

He held out his hand and his uncle shook it, speechless. Kikyo looked at it with disdain before doing the same.

"Tell me, how old are you?"

"Three. I'm going to be four in a month."

"He's very articulate for a three year old," she said, directing her question at Sesshomaru.

"His mother and I try to speak to him like he is an adult. And, as you know, half-demons tend to be more intellectually advanced than normal human children."

"Why is this the first time we're meeting or even hearing of him."

It was Rin's turn to interrupt.

"We thought it would be best if we kept everything hush hush until Yuki was old enough to understand his father's position."

"I believe I was talking to Sesshomaru. It's unbecoming of a mate to speak without consent," Kikyo snipped.

Yuki growled softly, but quickly stopped when Kagome took a seat at the table. She was wearing a sea foam green gown with one strap.

"Aunty 'Gome!"

"Hello, sorry I'm a little late."

Inuyasha gawked, looking her over, while his date smirked.

"I see you brought a nanny, good."

"Actually, I'm Inuyasha's assistant and Yu-yu's godmother. Nice guess though."

"However did you get into here then? I thought it was invitation only."

"I was invited. I'm Yuki's plus-one."

She smiled saccharinely, Rin high-fiving her under the table. A waiter came to take their orders, which helped to divert some tension, but conversation started once more. While the brothers spoke business, the rich woman continued her attempt at intimidation.

"Say Rin, you and I should have tea one afternoon."  
"That may be difficult with my schedule."

"Oh? How come?"

"I work five days a week and my weekends are dedicated to Yuki."

"You work? How droll! And your mate allows you to work?"

"Well, yes. If anything he approves."

"How interesting. And what do you do?"

Before she could answer, her son tugged on her shirt.

"Momma, I'm bored..."

"I'm sorry pup, would you like to color?"

"No..."

"How about I tell you a story?" Inuyasha asked, "About when your dad and I when we were younger."

"Inuyasha…"

"Yeah!"

The younger hanyou sat at full attention as he regaled him with a tale of how his father's arm had been cut off in battle and took a century to grow back. Rin held Sesshomaru's arm to keep him from vaulting over to punch him. Kagome was enthralled as well, earning annoyed glares from her "rival". When the story was over, she spoke loudly with fake enthusiasm.

"That was such an amazing story. You are so good with kids, Inu."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I hope we have our own soon."

He very slightly shuddered at her words, but she didn't seem to notice. Food was placed on the table and Yuki's parents bumped heads as they both went to cut his food.

"Ow, sorry."

"That was my fault. Are you alright?"

"Of course. Do you want to cut his steak?"

He smiled and nodded, making his brother's eyes nearly pop out. Kikyo raised a criticizing eyebrow at this.

"Isn't it the woman's job to care for the pups' needs?"

"Normally, yes. But our relationship is a bit unconventional and I enjoy doing simple jobs like this."

In actuality, it was because he had already missed so much of his son's life and doing little things like cutting his food or tying his shoes made him feel less useless. Once everything was cut, he started on eating his own food. It was something he had grown accustomed to, steak with broccoli florets and baby potatoes. So it was odd when he heard both his son and mate humming happily as they ate. Quickly he made a mental note to stock their fridge when he got the chance. They thanked the busboy when he came to clear the table and the waiter when he came with dessert, earning an amused snicker from Kikyo. He was really growing weary with her behavior. More than once he caught her giving him flirtatious smiles and leaning forward so her breasts nearly showed.

Not that this was the first time she had come onto him. You see, Sesshomaru was her first choice. He was the president of the company and her father was an executive of some bank. But she quickly discovered he had absolutely no interest in her or any other human woman. This didn't deter her. In fact, this made her advances more outright. She would do things from "accidentally" falling on him to showing up at his office with nothing but a trench coat and thigh-highs. Nothing worked however, so she sunk her claws into his more naive brother. It would be interesting to see what she would try now seeing that Rin is human.

Yuki tugged on his sleeve urgently, grabbing his attention.

"What is it, pup?"

"Potty..."

"I see. We will be right back everyone."

Taking him into his arms, he hurried to the restroom. While in there, his son spoke to him through the stall door.

"I don't like that lady, she's mean to momma."

"Don't worry pup; I don't either."

"Did you really lose your arm?"

"Yes. Are you done?"

"I need help..."

Opening the door, he found the hanyou with his pants twisted around. A smile came to his face as he knelt to help him. Then he lifted him to sink level so he could wash his hands.

"Thank you Daddy."

"You're welcome pup. Now, how about we get back to your mother?"

"Okay!"

Holding his hand this time, Yuki walked beside him. Kikyo's voice reached their ears before they ever got near the table.

"So, Rin, how did you manage to trap a man like Sesshomaru?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm just saying, just how did you lure him. It wasn't wealth nor looks, obviously. So, how did you convince him that that mongrel is his?"

"Yuki is his child," Kagome cut in.

"I see the secretary is in on it. A bit of make up does wonders, huh Rin?"

Both father and son growled, shocking other party goers by bolting to the table.

"Leave momma alone," Yuki growled, two faint magenta stripes appearing on his cheeks.

"You can't possibly believe them, can you?"

He ignored her, turning to Rin serenely.

"Would you mind joining me on stage for a moment?"

"I guess not..."

Taking his hand, she stood. Their son took his other hand and they moved to the stage extending from the far left wall. He tapped the microphone, making everyone in the room gather to hear what he had to say.

"Hello and thank you to everyone who came. Tonight alone we managed to raise over a million dollars for the Taisho foundation which provides electricity and water to those in need."

Once the applause from the crowd died down, he continued.

"It is also a special night for myself and my family. First of all, I would like to introduce to you all my mate, Rin."

She stepped forward, blushing as he wrapped an arm around her waist. They shared a chaste kiss before he turned back to the crowd.

"We have been together for almost five years, bringing me to my next subject: Our son, Yuki."

The crowd went completely silent as he moved to his side shyly. Smiling, he picked him up and held him between them.

"Yuki is three. We decided to keep him a secret until tonight because, as you all may know, it is a lot of pressure being in the limelight. Especially for a child,"

A mumble of agreement swept through the audience before they applauded in a thunderous uproar. Yuki's ears flattened at the noise and Rin kissed his cheek reassuringly.

"I am glad you all understand. I would like to thank you all once more for coming and to say that the dance floor will now be open."

As they ascended the stairs, reporters gathered at the bottom hoping to talk to Rin or Yuki again. They were once again waved off by Sesshomaru, who told them to leave any questions with his assistant in the morning. Rin assumed it was finally punishment for not staying until morning a week prior. When they reached the table, everyone was gone. The couple were off dancing while Kagome was twirling with some wolf demon. Smiling, he turned to her.

"Lady Rin, I would be honored if you would dance with me."

"I'm sorry, but I'm taken."

He was completely flabbergasted.

"By who?"

"Me!" Yuki giggled, taking his mother's hand and hurrying to the floor.

There, they danced together through several songs while Sesshomaru watched, amused, from the table. The single fact that it was their son who had stolen her made him chuckle. Halfway through their fifth song, Kagome cut in.

"May I dance with the young gentleman?"

"Nope! I'm dancing with momma!"

"Please? My partner was mean."

"Oh, okay..."

Smiling, she swept him away. Rin felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, coming face to chest with her "mate". He took her hand gently, then proceeded to hold her close as he led her in a slow dance.

"Long night."

"Tell me about it. You did well on your speech, by the way."

"Thank you, I tried to be as truthful as possible."

"I could tell. Nice touch with our amount of time together."

Eyes darkening, he leaned down to whisper.

"I wasn't completely lying. I never stopped thinking about you, Rin. Every day we were apart, you were the only woman on my mind."

He kept his serious expression as he pulled away to twirl her. When the song was over, Yuki claimed her once more. Deep down, however, she dwell upon whether or not what she was doing the right thing by keeping her distance from Sesshomaru.


	9. Chapter 9

By the end of the gala Yuki had fallen asleep and Rin's feet were tired from dancing. Inuyasha and Kikyo sat across from her, bickering as she waited for Sesshomaru to finish talking to a few business partners.

"You were all over that one human. The guy with the black hair," the hanyou growled.

"Maybe I wouldn't have had to dance with him if you weren't off grinding on your secretary."

"I wasn't grinding on her!"

The aforementioned "secretary" rolled her eyes, turning to her best friend.

"I should get going. By the way, Rin, my family is having a birthday party for Shouta at my grandfather's shrine. You and Yuki should come."

"Sorry, I can't. I'm going to be swamped with calls from the press tomorrow. But I'm sure Yuki would love to go."

"Alright then. Just drop him off on your way to work in the morning."

"Will do. Goodnight Kagome."

She gave her a chaste hug and left. A few minutes later, Sesshomaru came to the table.

"Ready to leave, mate?"

"If you are finished talking to your associates."

He nodded, picking their son up carefully. Neither said a word of salutation to the bickering couple as they left the hall. Jaken was waiting in front as soon as they set foot outside. Rin climbed in the car first so Yuki would be in the middle. As they headed to her apartment, she felt a clawed hand envelope her own. The thumb made small circles on the back of her hand.

"You did great tonight."

"Good enough to pass as your mate."

He turned her head so he could stare into her eyes.

"You are more beautiful and confident than any woman I saw there tonight. Or will ever see in my entire existence."

"You're just trying to flatter me."

"I don't do flattery, Rin. I must make a confession though. As you know, I visit Yuki at night without consent."

"Yes, as weird and illegal as it may be. So?"

"Sometimes, I check on you too," he deadpanned, no guilt evident anywhere on his face.

Rin was at a loss. Tucking their son in was one thing. But watching her was just being a stalker. A hot, godly stalker. Her eyes narrowed as she debated whether or not to threaten to call the cops. His complete lack of remorse leaned her more toward option A.

"I don't watch you shower or dress, if that's what you're thinking. I just do a quick sweep of the house after you two go to bed. You have a horrible habit of not locking the door,"

"Because only you are obsessed enough to break in."

"I don't break in. I simply climb through the window our son opens for me. I did not even ask for him to let me in you know."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. The night he spent the night at my apartment, I called to say goodnight and said he missed me. I told him I missed him too, to which he replied that he was going to come see me."

"Oh god..."

"It gets worse. When I told him no, he started to cry and ask if I didn't want to see him. Then he said he was going to leave the window open all night until I came to see him."

"That brat guilt tripped you!" Rin started to laugh, "The great Sesshomaru Taisho."

He rolled his eyes, sighing when they parked. Then he picked Yuki up and headed up to her place. She followed, still giggling.

"It's not so funny, mate."

"Yeah yeah, big bad daddy."

He smirked, liking hearing her say that, but didn't comment. Their son stirred, waking up a bit when he set him down on the bed. His hand held onto his dad's arm gently.

"Noooo, stay..."

"I have to go pup. See you tomorrow."

"Okay..."

Yuki rolled over, cuddling with his rabbit skin, and Sesshomaru left the room. Rin met him in the living room with a troubled expression. He instantly took her in his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I may have been unfair to you," she mumbled.

He looked down at her with a brow raised and she continued.

"You have been trying really hard for Yuki and for me. I've just been too stubborn to accept that you were being genuine. I'm so sorry."

"I forgive you."

She looked up incredulously and his lips twitched for a moment. His hands almost crushed her to his chest, her head once again over his heart.

"I cannot blame you for being reticent. After all, my reputation precedes me. But I am trying to better myself."

"I know. I was just too blind to notice. Would you like to go out somewhere tomorrow? To straighten things out a bit?"

"I would love to. I'll pick you two up after work.

"Oh, Yuki won't be here. Kagome is taking him to a birthday party."

"I see, it'll just be us then. I will pick you up at five after work."

"It's a date."

He hugged her once before letting go. She followed him to the door, where he leaned down to kiss her cheek before opening it.

"Goodnight Rin," he smiled.

"Goodnight, Sesshomaru."

The demon left and Rin sat down heavily on the couch. Her feet ached from dancing and were a bit swollen. Looking at the ceiling, she let it sink in.

 _You have a date tomorrow. With Sesshomaru. And your son won't be there to buffer._

It was almost too much. She felt like a coward for having hid behind her son for so long. Her job was to protect him, not the other way around. Sighing, she went to Yuki's room to check on him. His chest started to rise and fall quickly as a whimper escaped his lips. He writhed in fear, stuck in a night terror. Careful not to wake him, Rin laid down at his side and ran her fingers through his hair. Almost instantly he relaxed; his breathing slowing significantly. Placing Buppy on his chest, she headed to her room for a restless night's sleep.

The following morning, Rin woke to the feeling of a body against her back. Upon further inspection, she found Yuki curled up against her. He was wrapped in her blanket like a cocoon. Giggling, she got up slowly to avoid waking him too soon. She went into the bathroom and undid her braids from the previous night, her hair falling in waves down her back. Her son called for her before she could begin her makeup. He was sat upright in her bed. His hair stuck out from all angles, ears swiveling.

"Good morning, pup."

"Momma!" he grinned, reaching for her.

She took him into her arms, holding him close. He hummed and nuzzled her bosom lovingly.

"Do you want to help pick out my outfit today?"

"Uh-huh!"

Jumping down, he bee-lined for her closet. She watched, amused as he scrutinized every article of clothing. Eventually he emerged with a white short-sleeved turtleneck, dove gray pencil skirt, and white flats. Then he put on a white polo with jeans.

"Why are you dressing so nice, pup?"

"Daddy says it's his job to dress like this. I wanna be just like daddy!"

Unsure as to if that was good or bad, Rin changed the subject.

"Guess what Yuki."

"What?"

"You aren't going to preschool today. Aunt Kagome is taking you to a birthday party!"

"But, I wanted to see daddy," he whimpered.

"You will! I promise, when you come home today, your dad will be here."

"O-Okay..."

Reluctantly he allowed her to brush his hair before they ate breakfast and headed out. She dropped him off at Kagome's house, then decided to stop at a cafe for a latte since she was running a bit early. As an afterthought, she also got a black coffee for Sesshomaru. On her way out, she received a call from an unknown number.

"Hello, Rin Honju speaking."

"You're going to die. You aren't worthy," a female voice whispered

"Wha- Who is this?"

"You and your runt are gonna disappear. Then he'll be all mine..."

The line went dead and she stared at the cell phone, shaken. Robotically, she got back in her car to drive to Taisho Corp. Rin greeted Sango with a numb wave as she made her way to the elevator. Someone brushed past and she flinched, earning odd glances. Sesshomaru called her in to his office as soon as she set her purse down. People whispered and stared as she walked to his office. Some women glared while others simply smiled. _If only they knew…_ When she entered his office, she found him flipping through a file at high speed. His eyes twitched periodically as he read every word.

"Show off..."

"One moment."

He flipped to the last page, then closed it to look at her. His smile automatically faded to his default stone face.

"You're pale mate. And you smell of fear."

"I-It's nothing. Just some idiot almost hit me on the way to work today."

Rin decided it was best not to tell him about the phone call. Chances are it was some jealous woman who wouldn't call again. No need to have him going ballistic. Smiling softly, he reached out to touch her face.

"Maybe you should ride with me to work. I would hate to have anything happen to either of you."

"Well...it would save gas..."

"Glad you agree. Now, your duties for the day are in the email I sent you. We will eat lunch together at noon. Is that acceptable?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"No."

Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and pushed her back out the door. She sat down at her desk and opened the email labeled "Agenda".

 _M_ _y Rin_ _,_

 _These are your responsibilities for today._

 ** _-_ Pull any files pertaining to Kitsune Corp. and put them on my desk.**

 **-Transfer any meetings I may have this month to Inuyasha.**

 **-Proofread the expense account for this quarter.**

 **-Make a reservation for two at _La Reve_ tonight at six.**

 **-Pick up a new dress from _The Nines_. Put it on my card, it is in your purse.**

 **Any resistance will be met with immediate termination.**

She looked up incredulously and saw him watching her through the glass. He stuck his tongue out, then pulled the blinds closed. It was almost impossible not to laugh. Rolling her eyes, Rin started on moving all of his meetings to Inuyasha. Whatever the hanyou had done to bring this wrath was beyond her. By the end of the transfer, there were 120 along with the ones he had previously had scheduled. The younger brother's screams of horror could be heard from the ground floor as he checked his email on his phone. This was a perfect time to go into the file room before he came up looking for a fight.

The Kitsune files were relatively to find. Oddly enough, she knew the man who ran the company. Kagome had helped her watch his son, Shippo, on occasions when he had to be brought to meetings with Naraku. From the looks of it, his business wasn't doing too well. Just as she was about to leave the room, Inuyasha flew through the wall. Sesshomaru flew after him, eyes tinted red as he passed. Sighing heavily, she put the files on his desk and returned to her own to arrange for a repairman to come. Fortunately, the damage was exclusive a bunch of Inuyasha-shaped holes in the walls. Nothing the company contractor hadn't seen before. The mystery was why the demon was using his brother as a half-human battering ram. She heard a girlish scream and ducked as the aforementioned man ran to hide behind her. His brother was right behind him with what seemed to be a whip that was leaving a burned line in the floor. Calmly, Rin held her hand up and rested it on his chest.

"Stop."

"Mate..."

"Why in the world are you destroying the office?"

"This runt needed to be beaten. Now he's going to die."

"Why?"

"Are you questioning me?"

"Yes. Now, unless you want to eat alone today, tell me what happened."

"Fine," he huffed, "This mongrel called our father to tell him that he has an illegitimate grandson. In those words!"

"He was going to find out eventually! It's all over the news!"

"Shut your trap, mutt."

"What's so bad about him finding out."

Sesshomaru ran a hand through his hair, trying to relax a bit before he answered.

"Our father is what you would call 'Old-fashioned'. A child born of wedlock is highly taboo and I know he's going to overreact."

"He can't be that bad."

"He is going to force us to marry. Then, if we don't do as he says, he will deem us unfit and take Yuki."

"He can't do that!"

"Unfortunately, he can. Demon rule states that, as the Alpha, he can take anything he wants from us and we can't do anything."

Rin was appalled. Nothing about that was fair! Anger welled in her chest and, slowly, she stepped aside.

"Continue."

He smirked, grabbing his younger brother by the hair. The hanyou screamed bloody murder as he was dragged all the way to his office. Huffing, she sat back down at her desk. The clock on her computer read 11:40, so she figured it would be good to make the dinner reservations before it was too late. _La Reve_ was a very popular, high-class restaurant that was extremely difficult to get into. Sometimes you had to make reservations as early as a year ahead. Crossing her fingers, Rin dialed the number.

"This is La Reve. What can I help you with?" a male voice answered.

"Hello, I would like to make a reservation for tonight at six."

The man laughed and she blushed, feeling mortified.

"What is so funny?!"

"Miss, you think this is some pub where you can come in at prime time and expect a table. You should have called months ago!"

"I didn't know I was going to be going until tonight."

"Well, that is simply too bad."

"I want to talk to your manager."

There was a shuffling sound and a woman who sounded like she had been laughing as well came on.

"W-What seems to be the problem?"

"All I wanted was to make a reservation for tonight and I was laughed at. I should've just asked Sesshomaru to let me make dinner, I swear."

"S-Sesshomaru?" she whispered, "As in the dog demon?"

Rin smirked, knowing that the ball was now in her court. These people didn't care about screwing with an average person. Now she would make them look like asses.

"Yes. He is my mate. We were planning on visiting your restaurant for a date, but we are going to go elsewhere. So sorry for all the trouble."

"Wait! Let's not be so rash-"

"Miss," she said sweetly, "I was insulted and laughed at."

The phone was out of her hand just as she finished her sentence. She glanced up to see Sesshomaru's perfect face with a stony expression as he spoke.

"Who is this?" the person spoke and he grunted, "I see. We will not be going to your business ever again and I will make sure my associates will do the same."

He set the phone down coolly and turned to look at her.

"Lunch is here. Come, eat."

She placed her hand in his daintily and allowed him to help her up like a gentleman. His expression was still stoic, but his eyes twinkled as he led her to his office. On the desk were two bags that emitted the fragrance of burgers and fries. They sat down and he pushed a bag toward her.

"I was not sure what to get you, so I got plain with fix-ins on the side."

"Just how I like it."

Sesshomaru smiled, taking out his own double cheeseburger and fries.

"I never took you for one who'd like fast food."

"When you're rushing from a convention center to a hotel and several meetings in between, you need your food to be fast."

Rin nodded and put lettuce on hers before taking a bite. The charbroiled, savory flavor made her mouth water. She began eating more voraciously, earning a smile from her counterpart. He pushed the fries forward and she started devouring those as well. When she realized that she was making a pig of herself, she blushed and slowed a bit.

"I'm glad the food is satisfactory. Now, where would you like to go for dinner tonight?"

"To be honest, I would like to cook dinner tonight for the two of us."

"Nonsense, my mate will not do servant tasks such as that."

"Oh? What do you expect of me then? Should I just sit there and look pretty while I pop out pups?"

"That isn't what I meant. I simply meant that it can be seen as degrading for a woman of high- class to cook."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not high-class. Do you want chicken, pork chops, or steak," her tone was clipped.

Sighing heavily, he fished a card from his wallet and set it in front of her. She raised an eyebrow.

"Use this to get steak and whatever else you may need. Do you want to cook at my place or yours?"

"Do you have the proper equipment?"

"Oh, my sweet Rin," he said with a smirk, "You know I always come fully equipped."

The demon's hand reached out to caress her face gently, thumbnail tracing her lips. She leaned into his touch involuntarily and relaxed. As much as she hated to admit it, he really did make her feel safe. Even his scent, one of fresh rain and bergamot, made her almost forget all worries. His father, the eerie caller, and even their relationship status simply fell into the background like white noise. His fingers brushed through her dark mane and down her neck. He pulled her forward, brushing his lips against hers. Her lips parted in a silent sigh as she reciprocated his kiss. It spread through her like liquor, intoxicating her and fogging her mind. A soft groan emanated from his chest as he pulled away, eyes dark with want.

"As much as I want to take you right here, I'm not going to. Tonight will be a different story."

"W-What makes you think you'll be getting any tonight?"

"Well, if the smell of your arousal tells me anything, I believe I will be 'getting' quite a bit tonight."

"We'll see, cocky dog."

"Good. Now, take my card and shop for whatever you may need to make dinner for us tonight."

Reluctant, she took the card from his hand and pecked his profferred cheek. Rin almost felt like a slut being paid by her sugar daddy. As she made her way out of the office, she accidentally bumped into a slender woman in black and fell down. The woman glared at her with cloudy red eyes.

"Watch where you're going, bitch," she snarled before walking into Sesshomaru's office and slamming the door.

Yelling from within ensued, but Rin shakily stood and left the building. He could handle himself no problem. But she simply couldn't forget the woman's voice. It was so eerily familiar that she got goosebumps just thinking about it. There's no way that could've been the caller. If it was, why didn't she say anything else? Taking a deep breath, she pushed all worries to the back of her mind and drove. Tonight she would be having dinner with Sesshomaru. They would talk, nothing more. But is that really what she wanted?


	10. Chapter 10

Sesshomaru heard the door open and glanced up with a smile, expecting his mate to have forgotten something. Instead it was Yura. She was disheveled and sour faced with her makeup running. Before he could tell her to leave, she dropped to her knees in front of him. She looked at the floor submissively and quivered visibly with fear.

"Please, Lord Sesshomaru," she whispered, "Please take me back."

"Go home Yura."

"Please, I'm begging you. Don't let it end like this."

"Don't let what end? You don't seem to get it, Yura. You're nothing. Just some slut I fucked."

"That's not true! You're lying!"

He snarled, grabbing her by the throat and pinning her to the wall. Her eyes widened, the scent of her arousal spiking. It was sickening.

"Are you calling me a liar?" he hissed, claws flexing.

"N-No..."

"Then what are you saying?"

"Sh-She isn't good enough for you. She can't give you strong heirs..."

"And you, a disgusting whore, can?"

"Please, my lord, just give me one more night. Then I will leave you alone forever."

He released her in sheer shock at her boldness. She fell to the ground and she crawled to his feet, hugging his legs. Smirking, he pet her head.

"Just...one night?"

"Yes. One night of meaningless, unbarred sex is all I want."

"And, nobody has to know?"

"No, my lord. I will go home and that will be it."

He chuckled, gripping her head. She cringed and looked up at him with terror in her eyes. His amber orbs narrowed as his mouth turned into a sneer of rage. Leaning down so his lips were at her ear, he whispered dangerously.

"The thing is, whore, I would know. And I would never forgive myself for betraying my Rin."

"Y-Your Rin?"

"Yes. I told you once to leave or I would kill you. I no longer have patience."

"My l-"

Before she could finish her sentence, he sunk his poison claws into her skull. Sesshomaru released and she fell dead to the floor. Wiping his hand off on her shirt, he called a clean up crew to get her. This was simply another day in the life of the dog demon. Now he could get back to waiting for dinner with his mate. All he needed to do was make sure everything went well so she would end up in his bed once more...and possibly for good.

* * *

Rin picked up veal, potatoes, and fresh cut green beans from the grocery store. She was going to pick up wine as well, but chances were that Sesshomaru would have some already picked out. So she went home to get dressed in something more comfortable instead. Looking through her closet, she became frustrated at her lack of feminine clothing.

 _Why do you care? It's just Sesshomaru…_

Agreeing with her conscience, she picked a gray v-neck with denim capris. It was simple, yet stylish. She let her hair flow free down her back the way he liked. Once she was sure everything was in order, she drove to Sesshomaru's apartment to start cooking. Jaken begrudgingly let her in and stalked off when she thanked him. His grumbles of annoyance echoed from the living room as he cleaned every surface. Rin simply giggled at the silly demon and set to work on chopping the potatoes.

She became so enthralled in cooking, she hardly noticed the front door opening. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she jumped out of her skin, hitting her assailant with whatever was in her hand. Fortunately, Sesshomaru's reflexes were fast enough to catch her wrist before she stabbed him with a butcher knife. Her entire expression went from fear to oh fuck very quickly. Smirking, he twirled so her arm was straight up with their bodies pressed together.

"You must be more careful, mate."

"I-I'm so sorry."

"Is everything alright? You seem...jumpy."

"It's just that," she sighed heavily, unable to hold it in anymore, "This morning I got a threatening phone call. Then, this afternoon, I bumped into a woman when I was leaving your office."

He glared at her lividly, but she continued on.

"I apologized and she yelled at me. But, the thing is, her voice was identical to the caller..."

"I see. Well, you have no need to worry about the likes of her anymore."

"Really?"

"Yes. I killed her."

Rin's jaw dropped. Not just from his open admittance to murdering the woman, but how casually he said it. It was as if he was commenting on the weather! He smiled softly, cradling her cheek.

"Y-You killed her?"

"That is what I said. I would kill anyone who dared threaten you or Yuki."

"You could go to prison! How would you feel leaving our son fatherless?"

"I won't go to prison."

"Why do you sound so sure?"

"One, I'm a very powerful man. Two, she was a common street whore with no family. And three, it is demon law that protects me."

"Demon law?"

"Yes. She posed a real threat to my mate and pup on multiple occasions, therefore giving me the right to kill her."

"You knew her?!"

Taking a deep breath, he moved to the table and sat her down carefully. Then he knelt so they were at eye level to each other.

"Yes. She was a sexual partner back in Tokyo," Sesshomaru took her hands in his own, "But that was all. I used protection and hadn't fucked her since you."

"And she...threatened your pup? She threatened Yuki? When?!"

"The night he spent over here, she showed up unannounced and made a scene. She attempted to hurt him, but I shielded him."

"Why didn't you kill her then?" Rin asked coldly.

He looked at her and she glared back, dead serious. A strange kind of lust stirred inside him at her rage. It made him want to take her right there on the table. Pushing his urges away, he kissed her knuckles.

"It was only her first offense and he wasn't hurt. I ordered her to leave my home, which she did."

"O-Oh..."

The oven beeped and she jumped up to run to the kitchen. The aroma of veal steaks wafted throughout the apartment, making the demon lord's mouth water. He entered the kitchen just as Rin was accidentally burning herself on a hot pan. Sesshomaru was at her side in an instant to inspect the wound. It was a little red, but there was no sign of blistering, so he ran it under cold water. She looked up at him curiously.

"You seem shocked," he muttered, "Even an imbecile knows that you put a burn under cool water."

"Th-Thank you."

"It is my duty."

Drying her hand carefully, he put a bit of ointment on it and bandaged it. She smiled, thanking him once more, then made both their plates. He insisted on bringing them to the table. Setting them at parallel seats, he made sure she was seated before taking his own. Jaken set a bottle of rosé on the table at his request, which he poured them both a glass of.

"This is delicious," Rin said, licking her lips.

"I must say the same about this steak, my dear. It may be the most delicious veal I've ever eaten."

She blushed, smiling bashfully while he continued eating with gusto. After a few bites of her own food, she spoke again.

"So, I was thinking about what your stupid brother did earlier and I have an idea on how to stop your father."

"Marry me?"

"Close, but no. Do what we did at the party and pretend we are."

"My father would never fall for that."

"And why not? The media believes we're together, Yuki wants to stay over here again, and I'd be fine with staying over her for a few days."

"He would try to test us to see if we were truly bonded though. I would need to mark you for this to even have a chance of working."

She looked at her hands and took a deep breath, whispering "Okay."

Sesshomaru froze mid-bite. His eyes searched her face for any sign of joking, but there was nothing. He reached up to cup her cheek gently.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You are always saying I'm your mate. Plus, it's for Yuki."

Smiling, he nodded and stood. Then he walked around to her side to pull her chair out.

"B-but we didn't finish eating."

"I am no longer in the mood for food anymore."

"We can't just leave the table a mess!"

"Jaken will clean. That is his job after all."

Biting her lip, Rin took his hand as she stood. He led her to his room, heart beating rapidly at what was about to occur. She sat on the edge of the bed and he knelt once more.

"Do you know what goes into being my mate?"

"If it means keeping Yuki, I don't care."

"I will be more possessive than I already am and you will feel the need to be with me at all times. We will basically become one being."

"I am willing to take on anything."

"It will hurt for a second. But I will try my best to ease the pain."

She nodded in comprehension, but chewed her lip apprehensively. This made him smile softly.

"Maybe we should go slow for once."

Rising, he captured her lips in a loving kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck as she slowly began kissing back. Sesshomaru leaned forward until she was beneath him. He pulled away for a moment to simply gaze into those mocha orbs he adored. Rin leaned up to kiss him again and he returned it with passion. His hand moved up her hip to the hem of her shirt. At the same time her tongue touched his, he ran his hand over the flat plain of her stomach. What he wasn't expecting was the ridge of a scar. Curious, he lifted her shirt to expose a scar that stretched across her lower belly.

"From Yuki?"

"It was an emergency c-section," she said soberly, "His placenta became detached a three weeks before his due date. There was so much blood… I'm lucky I was with Kagome or I- we would've lost him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid."

"Rin..."

He kissed the scar before resting his cheek on it and looking up at her.

"You should never be afraid. This scar is a reminder of the sacrifices you've made out of love for our pup. It is beautiful like you."

She blushed a deep crimson and he kissed his way up to her lips. While they continued making out, he reached up to cup her breast. For the first time, he noticed how the soft flesh overfilled his palm unlike before she had Yuki. It was definitely a perk in his opinion. His erection started to become painful beneath his dress pants, so he removed them quickly. Her hands glided over his length, her touch setting his nerve endings ablaze. Growling, he pinned her hands above his neck.

"Continue that, and my mark won't be the only thing you're bearing."

Rin gasped softly and he grabbed a foil packet from the drawer.

"I despise these infernal contraptions."

"I-I could go back on the pill..."

"It didn't work very well last time."

"That's because you made me miss two doses, remember?!"

"Oh, right. _You_ were the one who recommended camping out in the forest."

"Yes, but _you_ forgot to grab my bag and then wouldn't listen when I said it was a bad idea."

He rolled his eyes, tearing the packet and rolling the condom over himself. She eyed him brazenly, excited for what was to come, no pun intended. Sesshomaru removed her pants, chuckling when he saw her yellow polka dot panties. Snapping them against her hip once, he cut the sides with his index claw. Then he threw them over his shoulder and scooted down to skim her inner thigh with his nose. Her scent was strongest down there - a scent of lilac, baby powder, and _Rin_. The inuyoukai held back a groan of want, concentrating instead on his mission. Bracing himself above her, he looked into her eyes again.

"I'm going to mark your neck. Tell me now that you are positive that this is what you want. Because there is no stopping once we begin."

"I am positive. Please, Sesshomaru, mark me as your mate."

That was all it took. As he sunk his fangs into the junction of her neck and collar, the most feral part of him took over. He licked the mark to seal it before sinking into her slowly. Her whimper was muffled by his mouth, his markings glowing faintly. His hands gripped her hips roughly as he thrust his full length inside her core, causing her to gasp in both pain and delight. Rin looked up and was shocked to see that his eyes were blood red.

"S-Sesshomaru?"

"Mate," he growled softly before reclaiming her mouth.

His tongue delved deep within, pushing at her own encouragingly. She moaned at the sensation, hips moving to meet his involuntarily. Grunting, he pistoned his hips faster. The sound of flesh on flesh only drove him more wild. His mouth moved to latch onto her left nipple, tugging. A mewl of pleasure escaped from her lips as she constricted around his cock, climaxing. But he was nowhere near finished. Pulling out, he flipped her over on all fours and pushed inside once more. The sight of her round, soft ass drove him wild as it slapped against him. A squeak of surprise broke through her wanton moans as his hand came down hard against it. He wrapped both arms around her torso for leverage, squeezing her breasts as he fucked her relentlessly. Slowly the pressure began to build inside his loins, his knot throbbing. Rin screamed his name as she reached her second orgasm. An animalistic growl tore through his chest as he pushed in all the way to the hilt, his release nearly tearing the condom.

"I love you!" he snarled in inuyoukai, knot inflating to lock them together.

They collapsed on their sides, panting hard. He wrapped his arms around her middle, resting his chin on her shoulder before kissing her mark affectionately. His eyes slowly faded to their golden honey color. Blushing, Rin reached up to touch his hand.

"Sesshomaru?"

"Hmmm?"

"What did you say when you were...coming?"

"Nothing, my mate. Just babbling."

"I'm going to have to get used to that title, aren't I?" she yawned.

"Yes, yes you are."

She smiled in satisfaction and he eased out of her slowly, pulling the very full condom off. When he came back from discarding it, he found that his mate had fallen asleep. He sat down on the edge of the bed for a moment to look at her in wonder. Everything about her made him proud. Her slightly bruised lips, her now-pink ass, the bird's nest that was her hair. It was all his handiwork. Then the realization hit him like a house- Rin was his mate. He **mated** her! This was what he had been working toward since the very beginning and, now that it had happened, he had no regrets. Smiling to himself, the demon lord laid down and pulled her close to his body. Her own figure fit against him like a puzzle piece.

"I...love...you..." she mumbled in her sleep.

"I love you too, my beloved mate."

And, with one last kiss on her lips, he let the sweet song of sleep overtake him


	11. Chapter 11

Rin awoke the following morning with her back against Sesshomaru's bare chest. Looking over her shoulder, she saw that he was peacefully sleeping, his face void of his normal cold expression. His arms held her flush against him with their legs intertwined. Blushing, she managed to carefully peel herself away from him and place a pillow she had been laying on in his grasp. He sighed, nuzzling it like a puppy. Giggling, she snagged a white dress shirt from his closet along with a pair of black boxers that barely fit her. Then she made her way to the kitchen to make coffee and cook breakfast. A quick search through his fridge yielded a carton of eggs, bacon, cheese, and baby potatoes. So she decided to make scrambled eggs and cheese with bacon and hash browns. As she was whisking the eggs a loud, authoritative knock sounded at the front door. Not caring about her state of dress, she pulled her hair back into a ponytail and opened it. Behind the door was a statuesque man with silver hair and a dark purple stripe on each cheek. His resemblance to both Sesshomaru and Inuyasha was uncanny.

"Hello there," he said with a grin, his voice smooth like silk, "Is Sesshomaru here?"

"Y-Yes, he's sleeping though. If you would like to come in, I could get him for you."

"Let him sleep. A cup of coffee would be lovely however."

"Okay. Please, take a seat on the couch while you wait."

He nodded politely and sat as directed. Rin poured him a cup of coffee, setting the sugar dish and cream beside the cup on the coffee table. As he was stirring in cream, a certain annoyed demon appeared from the hallway.

"Father," Sesshomaru huffed, "I would appreciate you not treating my mate as a servant."

"Your mate?"

Inu no Taisho looked genuinely surprised as his eyes darted to the woman sitting in the chair adjacent to the couch. She blushed, suddenly self conscious about her appearance. He turned back to his son with a smile.

"I didn't know you had it in you, son. I must say, she is quite wonderful."

"..."

Rin scowled at his rudeness and said, "Thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you sir, I am Rin."

She held out her hand and he shook it.

"And so polite as well! She could teach you a thing or two."

"Enough stalling, why are you here?"

"So mean. If you must know, I wanted to meet the grandson your brother told me about. Yuki, was it?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, he stayed the night at a friend's house and isn't here."

"Oh? Well that's a shame. I was really looking forward to meeting the child you felt necessary to hide from me."

His smile became cold as he said this, sipping his coffee. Sesshomaru put his arm around Rin protectively; his lip curled to show his teeth. Chuckling, his father put his hands up in surrender.

"Relax, my son. I'm not going to harm your mate. Though I am pleasantly surprised to see that she's human. This must mean your son is-"

"Yes, a hanyou."

"And after all that talk against hanyous and humans! I knew it was just sibling rivalry!"

"No, I still hold my views," he said curtly.

"Oh?"

"Yes. I hate humans. They are urchins that are good for nothing more than slaves. Except for my Rin."

She blushed again, looking away. Though what he said was hurtful, she knew it wasn't his fault. One couldn't change their entire view on life in a just a few months. Hopefully he would grow to feel differently.

"And I still hate Inuyasha and every other hanyou that is not my child. They are abominations. Disgusting monsters that deserve to-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Yuki burst through the front door. Grinning, he ran straight to his father and jumped into his bewildered arms.

"Daddy! Aunty 'Gome said momma was here so I came too!"

"Is the child?" Inu said, stunned.

"Yes. Yuki, say hello to your grandfather."

The small hanyou turned around to gaze curiously at him before breaking into a dazzling grin.

"Hi grandpa!"

"H-Hello there."

"Momma, I'm hungry."

"Okay. Let's let your dad talk to grandpa while I get you some breakfast."

He gave his dad a quick hug and chest nuzzle, then hopped down to hug his grandfather's leg. Rin took him by the hand to lead him into the kitchen. While she started making the breakfast she had been preparing, the two demon males looked at one another coolly.

"What was your real reason for coming over, father?"

"To be perfectly honest, I was asked by Izayoi to invite you to a dinner party at our house on Sunday."

"Hm."

"Don't be that way. You know she loves you, no matter how much you try to push her away."

"Why didn't you send a servant with the invitations?"

"You really are perceptive. Just like your mother. You know-"

"Stop stalling," he snapped.

"Fine. I wanted to see if your brother was right about your relationship and he partially was."

"Oh?"

"Yes. I can tell just by her scent that you mated her, but you are not married."

"So?"

"So, you son was born out of wedlock. He is your illegitimate heir."

"And I honestly don't care. I love him. So does his mother."

"I knew you would say that. Which is why I have come to give you an ultimatum: Marry Rin and produce a legitimate heir or I will take Yuki to groom as my own."

Sesshomaru felt as if he had been punched in the gut. He had been expecting him to say that. This is how his father was. Pleasant when it was convenient, but deep down a cold-hearted bastard. It was something that he had always tolerated. Until now.

"I refuse to force Rin to do something just because you want to save face."

"Oh, so it is her who doesn't wish to be married. Maybe she just needs some discipline"

Then he blacked out.

When Sesshomaru came to, he was laying on the living room floor with his head in Rin's lap. Her fingers ran through his hair soothingly. He looked around the room, instantly noticing a large hole in the wall beside the kitchen. His father and Yuki were nowhere in sight.

"Rin, what happened?"

"You went psycho and threw your father through the wall, into the kitchen, and broke the table. You were snarling like an animal. But, when I called your name, you froze. So I led you out here to calm down."

"Where are they? Where is Yuki?"

"Your father offered to take him out for ice cream while you calmed down. Sesshomaru, you really scared him."

He sighed, wrapping his arms around her waist and nuzzling her stomach. It was a motion similar to a puppy seeking comfort. The thought of his son fearing him was unbearable. How could he make it better after having been seen by him in such a primal state? The front door opened and he looked over to see Yuki staring at him warily.

"D-Daddy?"

"It's me..."

The child relaxed, running to hug him. He sat up, engulfing his son in a tight hug. His face buried in the boy's hair, sniffing him like a true inuyoukai. Vanilla, apple shampoo, tree bark, and a rich scent he couldn't place formed his son's unique scent. It was something he loved, much like Rin's natural scent. Yuki sniffed back and he smiled.

"Yes, pup?"

"You smelled me so I smelled back. I-is that okay?"

"Actually, it was very polite of you. But only because we are both inuyoukai."

"So, no sniffing friends?"

"Not unless they are like us."

"Okay. I'm glad you're okay, daddy."

"I am too," he mumbled, embracing him tightly.

Inu no Taisho watched with his arms crossed from the doorway, A smile graced his features. Rin slipped away from her reluctant mate to stand in front of him.

"I never thought I would see him in such a light. He truly loves that child."

"As does almost everyone who meets him."

"I see. That reminds me, I would like to invite you three to dinner at Taisho manor on Sunday. My Izayoi would love to meet you."

"We will be there."

"Excellent. I must be going now. Pleasure meeting you, Rin."

"And you as well, ."

He left and she turned around, colliding face first with Sesshomaru's chest. She stumbled back and he caught her with one hand. The other was holding Yuki against his shoulder. His expression was cold as he looked down at her.

"What did he say to you?"

"He invited us to dinner on Sunday. I accepted."

"Why?"

"Because it is good to be polite. Beside, it's just dinner."

"I guess it was inevitable."

"Mhm, so you better behave."

"Was that a threat?"

Rin felt her stomach twist at his tone. It was probably the mark, but she had the urge to apologize repeatedly and submit. Pushing it away, she stood taller. His eyebrow cocked in amusement while he stayed stone faced. Sensing the tension, their pup decided to speak.

"Daddy?"

"What is it?"

"Can I stay here tonight?"

"It is up to your mother."

"Well," Rin smiled, "Actually, pup, we're going to be staying here for a few days."

"We?"

"That's right. You and me."

She had never seen Sesshomaru truly surprised before that moment. His shock only lasted a moment, quickly replaced by joy. Still holding Yuki, he used his free arm to pull her into a tight hug. Her arms wrapped around his middle while he kissed her hair. Fuzzy ears tickled her as their son wiggled into their embrace. They stayed like that for a few minutes before separating. Rin blushed at the look her mate was giving her. It was full of love and sadness, an expression that broke her heart. He wanted them to stay more than a few days; he wanted them to stay forever. But she simply wasn't ready. After being on her own since the age of 17, the idea of not being independent was petrifying. Shaking it off, she smiled at her pup.

"We have to go home to get a few things though. Clothes, toothbrushes, Buppy, the necessities."

"Okay!"

"We should go soon though. I want to avoid going out tonight."

"Why?" Sesshomaru tilted his head like a curious dog.

"Because, it's the night of the new moon. You do know what it does to hanyou, right?"

"Of course. I'm not a fool. You shouldn't be worried about him getting attacked, though. I will protect you both."

"It's still better to be safe than sorry."

Rolling his eyes, the demon grabbed his car keys and started toward the door. She sighed at his petulance, following with Yuki at her side. If he ever wanted her to live with him, he would have to learn to listen.

* * *

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the city, a middle-aged man glared down at a newspaper. The picture was of the (in)famous Lord Sesshomaru with his newly revealed mate and son. Growling in rage, he pushed it across the table to a younger man. The latter scanned it passively before looking up at him.

"What should we do, father?"

"We must enforce the betrothal. Your bride has already been tainted by his filthy offspring. You must eliminate it, then him if you ever want to take my place."

"Yes, father."

"Good boy. Now go. You must plan thoroughly if you wish for even a chance to succeed."

He stood, bowed, and hurried out. No demon, not even this great warlord, would keep him from what was rightfully his. This was something he would make sure of.


	12. Chapter 12

Sesshomaru could tell they were being watched as soon as they arrived at Rin's apartment. It wasn't a demon, he could smell it. This observer was definitely mortal. He decided to wait outside and look around while she ran in to get the necessities for the next few days. _Something was definitely looking forward to._ An unexpected smile came to his face as he thought about his mate and pup staying for more than a night. He would use this time to show Rin he was willing to try for her. That he wanted to be more than forced mates. Having Yuki around would be of great assistance in this. As the demon rounded the front once more, he spotted the person he was looking for.

Across the street, leaning against a black car, was a young man with shaggy brown hair whom he recognized as Kohaku Taijiya, heir to the Taijiya Security Syndicate. His family was quite old, going all the way back to the feudal era. It was a mystery why he was watching them, however. Making a mental note to ask Miyoga to sniff around late, he went upstairs to check on his mate. She was in her room, packing clothes meticulously into a suitcase. Smirking, he reached around her to pick up a pair of pale orange panties.

"Pack these too. I like them."

"You are quiet presumptuous. Maybe I'll make you suffer without sex for a few days."

"I believe you'll find that much more difficult with your mark, mate."

Emphasizing his point, Sesshomaru placed a kiss directly on her mate mark. A shiver instantly ran through her body as she felt herself grow damp. He patted her head and left before she inflicted her wrath upon him. He sniffed Yuki out in his room. The hanyou was studying his books carefully, trying to figure out which one to bring. Much to his father's surprise, and delight, they were mostly history books.

"You really love the past, don't you?"

"Mhm! Especially the Feudal Era."

"Hm...How would you like to hear a story from that era? A fairy tale of sorts."

"Okay!"

He took a seat on the bed and his son crawled into his lap. Smiling down at him, he began.

"A long time ago, there was a demon who was feared by all who saw him. He killed many demons and humans alike to show his power. But he was very lonely. One day, he was hurt very badly by another demon and had to hide in the woods. A little girl found him and tried to help, but he was too proud to accept. Soon the demon healed on his own enough to where he could leave. But, as he continued on his way, he smelled blood-"

"What kind of blood?"

"Patience. Curious as to where the smell could be coming from, the demon investigated. And there, less than fifty feet from where he had sat, he found the girl's body."

Yuki gasped, tearing up, and he patted his head.

"Remembering her kindness, the demon brought her back from the dead and took her as a companion. And they traveled together for many years until it was time for her to be amongst humans. Then, the day came where she had to make a choice: Stay with her kind or join her beloved demon once more. And...she chose her demon. And they lived happily ever after."

The young hanyou cheered, hugging his dad tightly. A giggle sounded from the doorway and he looked up to find Rin watching. She smiled softly before walking out into the hall. Sesshomaru set his son down so he could follow. They went into the kitchen while Yuki finished packing what he believed he needed.

"That was a good story."

"Thank you very much."

"I must say though, the lonely demon lord sounds awfully familiar..."

He smiled and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"So, what happened to the girl?"

"She grew old and died. We never had any pups because it was still very, very dangerous back then. Especially with a demon like me."

"I thought mates didn't die."

"i never officially mated her. She didn't want to live forever."

"What was her name?"

Sesshomaru hesitated for a moment before speaking, "Her name was...Rin."

This brought a smile to her face. Everyone had a type, some more unusual than others. Apparently his was nice girls named Rin.

"You actually remind me a lot of her. Headstrong, kindhearted, passionate as a warrior, And you look like her too."

"Who knows? Maybe I'm her reincarnation."

Laughing, she pecked him on the lips. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close as he deepened the kiss. Heat flowed throughout her body, starting from her lips and moving down to her core. Her scent reached his nose and a growl of want rumbled through his chest. Little did she know, her scent was nearly identical to his first Rin. It was actually what had first caught his attention when they met. But there was a subtle spice in hers, like that of cinnamon, that drove him wild. Pulling away from her, he brought his face down to her neck and skimmed his nose along the curve before kissing her mark. A gasp escaped her lips as his teeth grazed the sensitive skin.

"Momma! Daddy! I'm ready!"

Sesshomaru jumped away from her, leaning against the adjacent counter as Yuki rushed in with his backpack on. It was filled almost to bursting. Smiling softly, he took it from him. Rin knelt in front of him with a concerned look.

"How do you feel?"

"Don't worry, I'm okay. No changing yet!"

"Good. Let's hope you stay like that until we get back to you father's place."

She kissed his moon and his tail wagged frantically. After all the bags were gathered, they headed back out to the car. The demon could still smell that Kohaku was near, but couldn't spot him. Then he heard the familiar "twang" of an arrow being shot. He was faster ,though, and caught it before it could reach the intended target. Which just so happened to be Yuki. Growling, he put all the bags in the trunk and got his pup inside before anything else could happen. Rin looked frightened, but still got in the car. Without putting his seatbelt on, Sesshomaru hopped in and took off like a bat out of hell.

"Slow down! We're going 70 in a 35!" she screeched.

He glanced in the mirror and saw that they were being followed by a black car. A snarl ripped from his chest as he took a turn onto the highway. His eyes slowly tinted red as he remained entirely focused on his mission. Cars honked and Rin continued to beg him to slow, but it was drowned out by the voice in his head. _Keep pup safe, Keep mate safe._ His primal side chanted over and over. When he looked in the mirror again, the car was gone and he relaxed. One delicate hand on his thigh startled him out of his rage, bringing his attention partially to his mate.

"Sesshomaru, what's going on? You went full hunter."

"Someone tried to attack us back at your apartment. And just now we were being followed."

"By who?"

"I'm not quite sure. But I think it may have been Kohaku Taijiya."

"Of the security company?"

"Yes," he took a moment to turn the car around, "I saw him watching us outside and smelled him on the arrow."

"Do you know why or who he's after."

He shook his head and glanced solemnly in the mirror at Yuki, who was currently buried in a book. Rin whimpered in fear.

"No. Not him."

"That's who the arrow was aiming for."

"Oh god. You have to stop him!"

"I will, mate. Nobody will hurt our pup."

She nodded trustingly and held one of his hands. He squeezed hers gently, running his thumb over her knuckles. They managed to reach the apartment before dark. Unfortunately, Kohaku's car was waiting for them in the parking lot. Signaling for her to stay put, he got out and walked over to it. Kohaku got out with a stoic expression. It took every bit of energy not to kill him there. Wouldn't want another war of demons and hunters…yet.

"Why are you trying to kill my son?" he growled menacingly.

"He is merely an obstacle in reaching my true goal. As are you."

"And what may that be?"

"You're a smart man, Mr. Taisho. Or is it Lord Sesshomaru? What do you that child have in common?"

"Stay away from my Rin."

"Your Rin? You are quite mistaken. You see, Ms. Honju is betrothed to me."

"Since when?"

"Since her birth. Her parents arranged for my marriage to her when we were infants. I am willing to compromise, however."

"And how is that?"

"If you leave with the child, nobody has to die. "

"Did you ever think about how that would affect Rin?"

"She will survive," the hunter smirked, "I will help her forget you and start our own family."

After glaring into the man's eyes for a moment, he smiled. Then he started to laugh. Not a dark chuckle, but a full on guffaw. Kohaku's face turned red with rage at the disrespect. He went to reach inside the car, but found his arm held by a clawed hand. The demon's eyes glinted dangerously in the twilight.

"You really are a selfish child. Rin is more than a simple prize to me. She is my mate. And even a young hunter like you must know what that means."

"Don't touch me," he pulled his arm away, "And this isn't over. She will be mine."

"Good luck child. Now, leave before I lose my patience."

Throwing him on last glare, the younger man left. Sesshomaru felt a small tug on his pants and glanced down to see a black mop of hair. Smiling, he picked Yuki up to look him over. He looked just like his mother. It actually made him happy to see him like that. It was as if he had become more pure than he already was. Running a reassuring hand through his son's hair, he walked over to where Rin was watching with apprehension.

"It's okay now, mate. Nobody will hurt us. I promise."

She relaxed and wrapped her arms around him. They stood like that for a few minutes. Yuki held close to his father's chest while his mother held his other side. It was almost like a portrait. An owl hooted in a nearby tree, reminding them of their current position. Releasing them both, he grabbed their bags from the car and headed upstairs. Once they were completely settled, it was time to decide on the night's activities. He brushed his son's hair while they all discussed what they wanted to do.

"I saw a movie on Netflix about a Viking who fights dragons and monsters! I didn't watch it though."

"That could be fun. Can we order pizza? I'm starving."

"As am I. How about we order pizza, then watch the movie while we eat?"

"That sounds perfect."

With everybody in agreement, Sesshomaru called for their food and cuddled with his mate on the couch. The y were soon joined by a loving currently-human-hanyou. And, for the first time in his life, the demon lord felt the joy of being part of a true family.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait and weak ending. I was having a lot of trouble figuring out how to close this one.**_


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, after everyone was dressed for their individual duties, the trio piled into Sesshomaru's car to leave. Rin was needed urgently upstairs, so he took Yuki to the preschool. He immediately noticed the other parents gawking at him, one in particular being a man he recognized as Miroku from Human Resources. Sighing, Sesshomaru stared back piercingly. The man didn't pale, however. Instead, he grinned and made his way over to where his boss was standing. Two young girls clung to his legs.

"Funny seeing you here, Mr. Taisho. I didn't know you were a dad."

"You were at the gala when I announced it," he said bluntly.

"Oh yeah! I can't believe you and Rin actually sealed the deal."

"I would appreciate it if you did not speak about my personal life, Mr. Hoshin."

"No need to be embarrassed. You're one of us now."

"I do not associate with the likes of you. Now, leave me alone before I terminate your employment for harassment."

He put both hands up in surrender and backed up, leaving his boss to be with his son. Sesshomaru knelt so he was eye-to-eye with him. The hanyou smiled at him adoringly. Smiling back faintly, he brushed his hair back so his ears showed proudly.

"Today will be the first day where you are not only seen as a Taisho but also as a hanyou. Do not let anyone treat you any differently than anyone else."

"Okay daddy."

"If they do, I want you to handle it as I would."

"Okay! I love you."

"I love you too, Yuki."

He pulled him close for a hug, glaring at the gawking onlookers. The door opened and he gave his son a kiss on the forehead before releasing him to his teacher. As he made his way to his office, Sesshomaru had to work hard to keep himself composed. Inside, he was humming and grinning like a fool. This is how he always felt after being around Yuki. Maybe it was just fatherly love, but he found that he could not stay emotionless when he was with his son. He made him feel pride and happiness every moment they were together since the first time they bonded. Upon reaching his floor, the demon noticed his mate working hard at her computer.

Staying completely stoic, he walked up to he desk and placed a firm hand against it.

"Rin, I need you in my office. Now."

Rolling her eyes, Rin put her computer on sleep mode and followed him into his office. He drew the blinds before turning to speak to her.

"Have you ever noticed something...odd about Yuki?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you find yourself unable to stay angry or frustrated with him?"

"I just think that's part of him being your child."

"Are you sure? I noticed it with my father too. And he usually shows no affection unless it's for his benefit."

"Well, Yuki _is_ his first grandchild. Why are you so curious all of a sudden?"

"It is just that, as with full youkai, hanyou's have unique abilities that can manifest very early on. For instance, my brother's Iron Reaver Soul Stealer. I wonder if he can influence feelings."

"It's possible. I mean, he does make friends faster than others."

"I'll have to look into later. I just wanted your opinion since you've been with him longer than me."

Detecting a bitter edge to the last part of his sentence, Rin sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. He looked down at her with sadness hidden in his eyes. His hand cradled her cheek gently.

"Sesshomaru, you don't know how sorry I truly am for keeping him a secret so long. I regret it. But I was scared. You had told me on several occasions that you were not ready for a family."

"I know. Honestly, I didn't think I was. But I am now. And I will do everything in my power to be the mate and father you two deserve."

"Thank you. I should get back to work. My boss is a real hard-ass."

Smirking at her smart mouth, he smacked her ass and released her back into the office. Inuyasha passed her on her way out. Upon seeing his younger brother, Sesshomaru's smirk hardened into an icy scowl. His brother smiled back easily before plopping down into a chair in front of his desk. _A desk he had tasted his Rin on…_ He shook the lustful thought away, instead focusing on the nuisance in the room.

"What do you want, mutt?" he growled, taking a seat in his own chair.

"You can't still be mad about me telling dad! I mean, he would have found out from the news eventually."

"He showed up at my home. He demanded I marry Rin and sire a _legitimate_ heir or else he would take Yuki away."

"That serious?"

"Yes. Of course a child like yourself would never understand the consequences to your actions."

"Look, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry?" Sesshomaru scoffed, "Did you even think about what this could do to Rin? Or Yuki? You just couldn't stand seeing us happy, is that it?"

Inuyasha looked at his lap, ears drooping with guilt.

"I really fucked up this time, huh?"

"i would say so. Rin is still wishing death upon you and I must say, the request is tempting..."

"I never meant to hurt her. Or Yuki for that matter. I'm actually fond of the little guy. Just seeing him when I walk past the preschool makes me smile."

A soft smile crossed the demon's features as his chest swelled with pride. Even his dense, unthinking brother couldn't escape his son's spell. Deep down, however, dread began to dwell. If his latent power was this potent, how strong would it be at full force? He would have to discuss this with his father after everything was settled. Because, even though his father was a fool who ruined his life as a child, he was the most knowledgeable demon he knew.

"Anyway, enough about how you sabotaged my courtship, what did you come in here for?"

"I need legal advice and since you were the one who went to law school, I thought you could help..."

"What is it?"

"Is there any way I can break off my engagement from Kikyo and not have any legal repercussions like losing my house."

"This seems a bit sudden. Did something happen? Or someone?"

"It's just… ever since the party, she's been talking about wanting kids and getting off birth control."

"And you don't want them?"

"No, not yet at least."

"Not yet or not with her?"

"Does it matter?! Can you help me or not?"

"I can. I suggest offering her a settlement. Some money, maybe a different place to live."

"And if she refuses."

"Find a way to blackmail her. That's what I'd do."

"Cold," Inuyasha smirked, "Sometimes I wonder what that girl sees in you."

"As do I. Now go. I have quite the workload ahead of me."

Nodding, the younger stood and made his way to the door. As he opened it, he turned back toward his brother to speak once more.

"Dad invited me to dinner to. I'll make it up to you then."

Sesshomaru nodded curtly, waving his hand in a shooing motion. Once the door was closed again, he laid his forehead against his desk. A long sigh passed from his lips as he allowed himself to feel exhaustion. He stayed up all of the previous night to keep watch over his family. Yuki had chosen to sleep in his bed with Rin, curled tight against her chest. This made it easier to keep an eye on them both in case that man, Kohaku, chose to strike again. From the little bit he was able to collect, he was the descendent of a long line of demon slayers and his sister actually worked in the building as a receptionist. Her name was Sango and she was married to that bore, Miroku. She posed little threat, however, due to her being estranged from her family. An alarm rang on his phone, signaling lunch time at the preschool. Grabbing a paper bag Rin had given him, he headed to where his son was.

Peering into the window, he saw that Yuki was alone at a table as he unpacked his own lunch. The other children spoke quietly amongst themselves as they enjoyed their own various meals. A couple glanced in the direction of his pup every now and again, not noticing the older demon watching. One human girl spoke to her neighbor in a false whisper, sneering.

"I don't believe my daddy's boss is his daddy. His daddy probably works downstairs in the mail room."

"Yeah. He's a big fat liar. I don't care what mommy says, I'm not gonna be his friend."

Holding back a snarl and the urge to tear the little rats in half, Sesshomaru entered the room. Immediately all voices silenced. Yuki perked up at the sudden hush that fell over his classmates, grinning when he saw his father. As if he needed to, the hanyou began waving excitedly for his attention.

"Hi daddy. Are you going to eat lunch with me today?"

"Obviously pup. Why are you here all alone?"

"I dunno. No matter where I sit, everyone moves..."

A soft growl escaped before he spoke again, "Well, that is no good."

Yuki shrugged, looking down at his untouched sandwich and juice box. Sighing softly, his father patted his head. His tail thudded softly at the contact. Sitting down at the ridiculously small table in a chair he dwarfed completely, he came eye to eye with his son.

"How would you feel if me or your mother joined you every day for lunch?"

"Really?" his eyes instantly lit up with joy.

"Do I ever joke?"

"Nuh-uh. Because daddy is serious."

"Exactly. Now, let's eat the lunch your mom made us."

He pulled his own lunch out, finding a turkey club sandwich with chips and a can of coffee. A note reading " _Have a wonderful day!_ " was tucked underneath. Smiling, he placed it safely in his pocket and started to eat. Neither male said a word as they dug into their respective lunches. The teacher and her assistant watched from a corner as they spoke in hushed tones. Now, Sesshomaru never liked to eavesdrop; frankly it was rude and intrusive. But when he heard Yuki's name mentioned he couldn't help his wandering ears.

"I'm kinda glad he joined him. Yuki is a lucky kid."

"Yeah, but I think it'll make some kids even more jealous."

"Oh?"

"Even if it isn't the kid's fault, they'll still be jealous that his dad came to eat with him."

"We'll just have to keep a better eye out then."

Making a note to give them both a nice raise, he finished his lunch and gazed at his son.

"I need to go back to work pup."

"Awww, do you have to?"

"Unfortunately. But I will be right here waiting when you get off."

"Promise?"

"I promise. Now I must be getting back. I have a very urgent meeting."

"Okay!" Yuki grinned, hugging him tight around the legs, "Good luck!"

His father smiled inwardly, returning the embrace, then headed out the door to his next appointment. Despite having transferred every meeting for the next year to Inuyasha, there were a few demons who refused to do business with a half demon. Demons who were as narrow-minded as he once was. Before Yuki. A chuckle escaped at that. It was hard to think that, just over a month ago, he didn't even know he existed. Now he couldn't imagine a day where he wasn't there to greet him with a smile. The mere thought made his blood chill. After his family went to bed tonight, he would be out hunting for Kohaku again. He wouldn't stop until that bastard paid for threatening his pup and trying to steal his mate. Rin, ironically, was the first person he saw when he reached the meeting room door. She held out a stack of files he needed for this particular group.

"You've got this."

Nodding, he kissed her passionately before going in. The smell of her arousal filled the air and made his inner demon purr. It was tempting to skip out on this meeting but, to his own annoyance, these were very important partners. He would just have to deal with her later. With his confidence ablaze, the ancient demon headed inside to do what he did best.

 _ **I am so, so sorry for how long it took. I moved to Ohio and kind of lost my spark for a bit. But I'm back now!**_


	14. Chapter 14

It had only been half an hour and Sesshomaru was already ready to rip out the throats of each and every one of his business associates. They were supposed to be discussing a contract renewal that would keep their companies linked as partners. However, they were perfectly content with idle chatter amongst themselves about the over-hiring of half demons or "impurities" as they called them. Apparently they had very little place in the world of business and should stick to jobs they were better skilled for, like fast food. The only thing lower to them was humans. Bile rose in his throat at their spite, but quelled when he smelled Rin enter the room. Smiling pleasantly, she poured them each coffee.

"This is what I mean! A perfect example of a human staying in her place," one of the older demons announced.

And the bile was back.

"What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Simply that humans exist to serve us of higher power and stature. Just as hanyous do."

Rin gawked at her mate and he sighed heavily. Instead of lashing out, however, he picked a piece of imaginary lint off his immaculate tie. Thousands of ways to make them each rue their very birth went through his mind, but the most subtle one rang the clearest among them all.

"Rin, would you please pick Yuki up early and bring him here? I want him to see his father do business."

Knowing his motive, she nodded eagerly and ran out. One of the other demons smiled peacefully at Sesshomaru. The poor, ignorant bastard.

"Oh yes, I heard you had acquired yourself an heir. He's probably the spitting image of you. Sorry that we missed the gala,"

"No harm, no foul. Now, can we look over our current cash flow?"

"Of course!"

They each opened up their files on the previous fiscal year and scanned to see how their income was doing. Taisho Corp. was doing fantastic in sales, while the other company was plummeting. He raised an eyebrow at the fidgeting demons. Maybe cutting ties wouldn't be so hard after all. It was well known that he only accepted the best of the best to be connected with his company and they certainly were not it if their portfolio looked like this. His ear twitched as the door opened, the sound of Rin's laughter accompanying it. He would've smiled if he wasn't so pissed.

"Daddy!" Yuki cheered as he scrambled into his lap, "Momma said I get to see you kick butt!"

"I guess that's one way of putting it."

"With a sword?"

"No pup, with a pen and words."

"Okay!"

The look of fear and horror on his fellow demons' faces were priceless.

"Gentlemen, this is my son."

"H-He's a half demon?!"

"Very much so. Back to the matter at hand."

At his blatant dismissal, they shakily went back to explaining why their sales had plummeted. Apparently they were only targeting one group, demons of course, which greatly diminished income. If it wasn't for his company keeping them afloat, they would be bankrupt. The entire time they spoke, he calmly stroked his son's head like a villain with a cat. They became even more nervous when he allowed Yuki to draw on his copy of the files. Not like he'd been needing them. You see, this particular company worked with pharmaceuticals and first aid products. Normally that would be a big seller, but they only targeted demons and made medicine simply too strong for anything less. This greatly reduced their buyers. Lucky for him, a new company with a much wider range of natural medications for all markets had recently come to him with a business proposal. It was ran by a half-demon named Jinenji who grew and processed everything himself. He was highly praised with a reference list a mile long. Every one of his customers swore by the effectiveness of his products and the controlled studies were extremely promising.

"I think I have everything I need to make a proper choice. I am going to decline the renewal of our partnership."

"Please, reconsider-"

"You gentlemen all know very well that I only deal with the best. And you have fallen far below that."

"Please, if you just give us one y-"

"One year? To change the ways you have been following for centuries? It is simply too risky on my end."

"So," One of the eldest demons grunted, "We've come to the true source."

"What ever do you mean?"

"You're flustered about our views on half demons because of your own little one."

"I am appalled you'd assume I'd terminate a century long agreement over such a small opinion."

"Oh don't play coy. You were the worst of us all and now you're dropping us for speaking our minds."

"My views having nothing to do with anything. Your company has gone down hill and I refuse to continue business. Please, leave."

"Whatever, human lover."

The demons rose, muttering and shooting pointed glares at Yuki. He shrank slightly into his father's hold, shaking. They filed out in perfect order as Rin was coming in with more coffee. She chirped after them to have a wonderful day. She refreshed his, then left to put it back in the break room. No need to brew a whole new pot for a few demons she knew were on their way out. As soon as the door closed, their son looked up at him with one ear drooping and his head tilted adorably.

"Daddy, what did that man mean by you were the worst?"

"Well, to be honest, a long time ago I was very prejudiced toward hanyous and humans."

"Predudiced?"

"Prejudiced. It means I really didn't like them and felt like I was better than them."

"Why?"

"Because that's what I was taught. I was raised to believe that demons were the best and that everyone else was there to worship _me_."

"But, grandpa likes humans."

"I wasn't raised by grandpa. I was raised by my mother who hated them."

"Because of Uncle Inu?"

"Not entirely. But she isn't alive anymore. She died a couple hundred years ago."

"Daddy is old..."

He rolled his eyes, smirking as he tickled his ears. Rin tapped the door frame as she entered again. Against her ear was a company phone. She spoke quickly to whoever was on the other line, discussing some kind of prior contract. By her relaxed composure, he could tell it was going well. Her disposition was one of the first things that caught his attention. Watching her speak, he couldn't help but remember the day they met.

 _It was a hot, humid day and Sesshomaru was not looking forward to doing business for once. The air conditioner at Taisho Corp.'s Hokkaido branch was down, but time limitations had voided him the luxury of waiting until it was on. An oscillating fan barely cooled the meeting room in which he sat, waiting for his younger brother to arrive. They were to discuss how much of the company's profits should go to this specific branch this fiscal year since its holdings had prospered significantly in the past year._ _He unbuttoned the top button of his shirt, impatient to return to the pool of his hotel room. The door clicked open, allowing a burst of cool air to enter momentarily. A short woman in a_ _sleeveless_ _peach blouse and matching skirt entered, walking past to open the window. As_ _she did, the scent of fresh roses and tiger lilies wafted past him. It was a delicate scent underlined with something he could place. His eyes shifted to her, taking in her form. She too was delicate, her body slender like a flower, yet full in the places that counted. Her posture showed not a sense of elegance, but of dignity._

 _Inuyasha entered and sat down, drawing his attention. He nodded to the woman respectfully._

 _"Thank you, Rin."_

 _"My pleasure, sir. Shall I sit in?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _As silent as when she arrived, the woman known as "Rin" sat down at the right of his half-brother. The top two buttons of her blouse were undone, exposing a peek of cleavage. A bead of sweat rolled from her collar to the valley, leaving that floral scent that was driving him insane in its wake._

 _"Sesshomaru, this is my secretary, Rin. Rin, this is my brother and business partner, Sesshomaru."_

 _She held out her hand to shake and he took it, surprised by her firm grip. They went over_ _the branch's holdings, the staff, and the allowances it had. He was surprised to see that his brother had managed to trim away the unnecessary things, like new_ _swivel chairs for_ _ **every**_ _department, and invest in more promising ventures, like outsourcing. And with the way the little lady beside him spoke, it was safe to assume she was the mastermind behind these changes._

 _"So," he said after everything had been covered, "I think that 30% would be the proper share of profits."_

 _A scoff escaped her lips and Inuyasha's ears twitched, a smirk touching his face._

 _"40."_

 _"35 and that's as high as it goes."_

 _"_ _40 and Rin will keep you company for the rest of your stay."_

 _The aforementioned woman's head snapped to her boss so fast he could've sworn her neck broke. Normally he would've rejected his offer. He may even tell his brother to go to hell and toss him out the window. But, right as he was about to tear in, a gust from the fan blew past Rin's neck and into him, dousing him in the delicious scent._

 _"Deal," he managed to hiss, grasping at threads to keep his stony composure."_

 _"Pleasure doing business with you, Big Brother. She will meet you at your hotel tonight at seven."_

 _Nodding curtly, he gathered his things and made his way out the door. As it closed, he could hear the woman who had been all but sold to him cursing his brother out… and he chuckled._

Rin sat down on the table, returning his attention to the present. She had finished the call and was now slouching with a look of exhaustion on her face. Smiling softly, he reached up to stroke her cheek.

"Who was it?"

"Your stepmother. She is so excited to meet Yuki and I. Apparently your father has told her a lot about us."

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"Not when she has a whole chest of your brother's baby clothes to give our 'next little one'."

He groaned softly, "I'll have a talk with them."

"Will it really do any good though? I mean, it's not like they'll listen."

"I'll make them."

She sighed, resting her forehead against his. Yuki nuzzled her chest, yawning and rubbing his eyes. They smiled at their son.

"Are you tired sweetie?"

"Mhm…"

"Let's get you home then."

Sesshomaru picked him up, holding him to his chest so his face was in his hair. Standing, he took Rin's hand and walked with her to his car. She took their son, not seeing him grab a not from the windshield as she placed him in his car seat. He scanned it once, crumpling it before she was finished. It was nothing but a threat telling him to take Yuki and leave before they were killed. Nothing to worry about. He opened the door for her, then got in and started for home. His whole world was held within that very car and nobody- not his father, not Kohaku, not the gods themselves- could stop him from keeping them.


End file.
